von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
1809
Januar. 1. Jan. :Der Schweizer Landammann Rüttimann übergiebt zu Burgdorf das Amt an Louis d'Affry von Fryburg. :Napoleon's Hauptquartier zu Astorga; dessen Decret aus Astorga, 80000 Conscribirte vom Jahr 1810 sogleich auszuheben, und solche am 1sten Februar in Marsch zu setzen. 5000 für die Garde. 2. Jan. :Die Engländer bewerkstelligen ihren schnellen Rückzug auf 3 Straßen: Centrum, über Astorga; rechter Flügel, über Zamora; linker Flügel, über Leon und Oviedo. -- Napoleon mustert die Divisionen Laborde und Loison, die mit Abrantes in Portugal gewesen, und schickt sie ab zur Verfolgung der Engländer. 4. Jan. :Die englische Arriergarde hält Stand im Passe von Piedra-Filla, wird aber geworfen und mit Verlust von 1500 Mann, 5 Kanonen und eine Kriegscasse von 1 Mill. 800000 Franken zur Flucht genöthigt. :Dänische Staats-Anleihe zur Bestreitung der Staats-Bedürfnisse; eingekommen 3 Mill. Reichsthaler. :Friede zwischen Großbritannien und der Pforte, geschlossen von Seyda, Mehmed Emin Vahad Effendi und Robert Adair, in XII. Artikeln. Alles Eroberte wird der Pforte zurück gegeben (§. 2.) und den englischen Handelsleuten werden besondere Vortheile bewilligt (§. 5.) Zolltariff (§. 6.) u. s. f. 6. Jan. :Die Engländer setzen sich bey Castro außerhalb Lugo, und bleiben da bis zum 8ten Januar. :Eberhard stirbt zu Halle im 76sten Jahre, nachdem er sein letztes Werk: Geist des Urchristenthums, vollendet. 7. Jan. :Napoleon verlegt sein Hauptquartier nach Valladolid, und trägt dem Herzog von Dalmatien die Verfolgung der Engländer auf, die schon 3000 Gefangene eingebüßt haben. 8. Jan. :Der König von Sachsen ertheilt zu Warschau der Gesellschaft der Freude der Wissenschaften feyerliche Audienz, und erhält von ihnen eine, auf seine Thronbesteigung in Warschau, geprägte Medaille. :Der König und die Königin von Preußen reisen nach St. Petersburg. 9. Jan. :Die Engländer kommen nach Corunna zurück, und bereiten sich zur Schlacht gegen die Franzosen. 10. Jan. :Der Herzog von Dalmatien langt an zu Betanzos; Elchingen verfolgt die Engländer nach Vigo hin. 11. Jan. :Die Prinzessinnen von Hohenzollern-Hechingen und von Hessen-Philippsthal legen, als Damen des Pallastes, der Königin von Westphalen den Eid ab, und dürfen ihr Bildniß am Halse tragen!!! 12. Jan. :Das f anzösische Cayenne ergibt sich, durch Capitulation, einer englisch-portugiesischen Expedition. Die Capitulation schlossen: Victor Hughes, James Lucas Yvo und Manuel Marques. 13. Jan. :Die Reste der bey Tudela geschlagenen Insurgenten-Armee (13000 M.) strecken unter Venegas, bey Ucles und Alcazar, vor dem Marschall Victor (Belluno) die Waffen. 2 Generale, 7 Obersten und 300 Offiziers sind unter den Gefangenen. :In Holland wird durch ein königl. Dekret eine Anleihe von 20 Mill. Fl. zu 6 pro Cent eröffnet. 14. Jan. :Am russischen Neuen-Jahrstage wi d zu St. Petersburg die Verlobung der Großfürstin Catharina mit dem Prinzen von Oldenburg, in Anwesenheit des preußischen Königs-Paars, gefeyert. :Friedens-, Freundschafts- und Allianz Tractat zwischen Großbritannien und der spanischen Insurgenten-Junta. Unterzeichnet von George Canning und Juan Ruiz de Agodaca. Art. 4. Die contrahirenden Theile sind überein gekommen, gegen Frankreich gemeinschaftliche Sache zu machen, und nur einstimmig mit dieser Macht Frieden zu schließen. 16. Jan. :Schlacht bey Corunna. Tapferer Widerstand der Engländer. General Baird schwer verwundet. :John Moore stirbt als Held; in der Nacht schiffen die Engländer sich ein; Verwirrung. 17. Jan. :Napoleon reiset nach Frankreich zurück; bestimmtere Nachrichten von Oesterreichs Planen bewegen ihn zur Eile. 18. Jan. :Der König von Dänemark mildert den Ausspruch des Kriegs-Gerichts über Peymann, Bielefeldt, Gedde, Kirchhoff und Woltersdorff, wegen Uebergabe von Kopenhagen. :In Würtemberg werden die Landbataillons als unzweckmäßig aufgehoben, auch wird den Schützengesellschaften die Eigenschaft öffentlicher Anstalten genommen. Souverainität. 19. Jan. :Eröffnung des englischen Parlaments. Rede: "Se. Majestät rechnet auf den nachdrücklichsten Beystand bey der Fortsetzung eines Krieges, den man bloß hoffen kann durch die eifrigste Anstrengung sicher zu beendigen." Debatten über den Friedens-Antrag. 20. Jan. :Die Franzosen besetzen Corunna, zufolge einer mit dem Gouverneur General d'Alcedo geschlossenen Convention; sie finden daselbst über 200 Kanonen und ein großes Pulver-Magazin, welches die Engländer nicht mehr fortschaffen konnten. 22. Jan. :Don Joseph Napoleon hält seinen feyerlichen Einzug in Madrid, und bekommt (nach franz. Berichten) unzählige Beweise von Freude und Unterwürfigkeit der Einwohner! 23. Jan. :Napoleon trifft zu Paris ein. Große Audienzen und kriegerische Vorbereitungen. :Im Königreiche Preußen wird auf königl. Befehl ein Theil der königl. Domainen und Forsten verkauft, um die dringenden Staatsbedürfnisse zu befriedigen. 24. Jan. :Auf ein königlich westphälisches Vorschreiben werden im Königreiche Sachsen den westphälischen Juden dieselben Rechte, wie allen anderen westphälischen Bürgern bewilligt. Sie können die Messen von Leipzig und Naumburg, wie jeder andere Reisende, ohne weitere Abgabe besuchen. 26. Jan. :Der spanische Kriegshafen Ferrol ergiebt sich durch Capitulation dem Herzog v. Dalmatien: es sind daselbst 8 Linienschiffe, 3 Fregatten und mehrere kleine Kriegsschiffe. 28. Jan. :Große Ordens-Weihe an König Frederiks VI. Geburtstage zu Kopenhagen: 3 Elephanten-Ritter, 14 Commandeurs von Dannebrog, 128 Dannebrogs-Männer. 29. Jan. :Der Graf von Winzingerode erscheint als westphälischer Abgesandter bey Napoleon, und hat eine feyerliche Audienz. Vorschriften und gute Lehren für Westphalen. 30. Jan. :Große fürchterliche Ueberschwemmung durch Deichbrüche in Holland; theilnehmendes und edles Betragen des Königs bey dem allgemeinen Unglücke. :Napoleon's Verfügung wegen Einforderung der Schulden in den eroberten Ländern. 31. Jan. :Der König von Bayern befiehlt, daß der in allen Theilen des Königreichs angeordnete Polizey-Kordon, wegen seines guten Erfolgs, fortan bestehen soll. Die Oberaufsicht wird den Gen. Kriegs-Commissariaten anvertraut. :Napoleon ernennt durch ein Decret den Kardinal-Erzbischoff von Lyon, Fesch, zum Erzbischoff von Paris. Februar. 1. Febr. :Aergerliche Untersuchung im großbritannischen Parlamente über das Betragen des Herzogs von York. als Commandeur en Chef der britt. Landarmee, auf Antrag des Obersten Wardle. Inquisition der Madame Clarke. :Polizey-Verbot in Stuttgart wegen politischen Raisonnements über politische Gegenstände. -- Eröffnung der neu gestifteten Bank in Neapel. Zweckmäßige Verfügungen des neuen Königs. 2. Febr. :Napoleon's Requisitorial-Schreiben als Protector des Rheinbundes an den Fürst Primas, worauf dieser ein Circular-Schreiben an die Könige und Großherzoge des Bundes erläßt, wegen der österreichischen Rüstungen ihr Contingent pünktlich zu stellen und in marschfertigen Stand zu setzen. 3. Febr. :Circulare des Herzogs von Nassau an die Fürsten der zweyten Bank, ihr Contingent zu stellen u. s. f. 4. Febr. :Der berühmte Trappisten-General, Don Augustin de l'Estrange, wird zwischen Lyon und Genf ermorde~. 6. Febr. :Königl. spanisches Decret über die Eri~~tung von zwey Junten, welche die beym Rathe von Kastilien anhängig gewesenen und noch nicht entschiedenen Prozesse entscheiden sollen. Jede Junta hat 5 Mitglieder und 1 Fiskal. 7. Febr. :Königl. neapolitan. Decret, daß fortan alljährlich eine öffentliche Ausstellung von interessanten Producten der National-Industrie (vom 25. July bis 10. August) statt finden soll. 8. Febr. :Der König und die Königinn von Preußen kommen von ihrer Petersburger Reise nach Memel und (10. Febr.) nach Königsberg zurück. 9. Febr. :Der König von Schweden verbietet die Einführung englischer Zeitungen in sein Reich, weil sich einige über Schwedens Lage mit einer Verzagtheit äußern, die auf die schwedische Nation nachtheilig wirken könnte. 11. Febr. :Don Joseph Napoleon empfängt die Abgeordneten der Städte: Valladolid, Leon, Avila, Arevalo und Aranjuez, wobey der Bischoff von Valladolid das Wort führt: "Herrschen Sie lange für den Ruhm und das Glück Spaniens!" 12. Febr. :Königl. preußische Verordnung wegen einer Abgabe vom Gold- und Silbergeräthe. Diese muß eine Abgabe von ⅓ des Werths, Juwelen müssen ⅙ des Werths entrichten. Alles künftig verarbeitete edle Metall ist einer Stempelung unterworfen, die den 4ten Theil des Werths beträgt. Von Livree-Bedienten muß gleichfalls eine Abgabe entrichtet werden; auch werden Abzüge von Besoldungen gemacht, aber jetzt leichter. 13. Febr. :Königl. spanisches Decret: daß alle Acten der Regierung vom Könige selbst unterzeichnet und vom Minister Staats-Secretair contrasignirt seyn sollen. -- Abänderung der Uniform der Generale. 16. Febr. :Königlich spanisches Decret, wodurch eine außerordentliche, aus 5 Hof-Alcalden bestehende, General-Junta errichtet wird, die alle Empörer, Aufwiegler u. s. f. binnen 24 Stunden richten soll. 17. Febr. :Strengere Verordnungen in Oesterreich über die Bagage der Officiers, die sehr eingeschränkt werden soll. 18. Febr. :Napoleon's Dekret wegen der barmherzigen Schwestern. Diese erhalten Statute, stehen unter dem Schutze der Mutter Napoleon's, sollen Noviziat haben, können nicht vor dem 16. Jahre Gelübde ablegen, nach dem 21. Jahre aber können sie solche auf 5 Jahre, vor dem Bischoffe und Civil-Beamten, eingehen. :Neue Staatsräthe: Chaban, Molé, Vincent, Alexander Lameth, durch ein Decret vom selbigen Datum. 19. Febr. :Die westphälischen Truppen gehen unter General Morias Commando über den Rhein -- nach Spanien!! 20. Febr. :Nach einer fürchterlichen Belagerung, worin die Spanier jedes Haus vertheidigten, und wobey über 15000 Spanier, und vielleicht eben so viel Franzosen umgekommen waren, übergiebt sich Saragossa dem Herzog. v. Montebello (Lannes). 15000 Mann Infanterie und 2000 Reiter strecken das Gewehr; in der Stadt findet man alle Straßen voll Leichen; 192 Kanonen und 100000 Gewehre englischer Fabrik. Die Franzosen rücken ein am 21. Februar und reinigen die Gassen!!! 21. Febr. :Napoleon's Decret, wodurch das Großherzogtum Berg in 4 Departements, nämlich des Rheins, der Sieg, der Ruhr und Ems, abgetheilt wird. Hauptorte: Düsseldorf, Dillenburg, Dortmund, Münster. 22. Febr. :Allgemeiner Bettag in Holland wegen des großen allgemeinen Unglücks, das den Staat betroffen. :Der berühmte österreichische Staatsmann, Graf Ludwig Cobenzl, (1771 Kreiskommissär in Polen, 1772 Gesandter in Koppenhagen, 1776 - 78 in Berlin, 1779 bestimmt zum Teschnerfrieden, aber erkrankt, 1779 -- 1797 Bothschafter in Petersburg, 1797 in Campo Formio und Rastadt, 1798 in Selz und Petersburg bis 1800, 1801 zu Lüneville, und Vizekanzler statt Thugut, jedoch unter Colloredo bis zum Preßburger Frieden 1805) stirbt, 56 Jahre alt. 23. Febr. :In Frankreich brechen, wegen fortdauerender Stockung des Handels, viele Fallissements der ersten Handelshäuser aus. Trauriger Zustand in Bourdeaux. -- Der Minister des Innern vertheilt die Nacheiferungs-Medaillen an die Zöglinge der Malerey-, Sculptur- und Architektenschulen!! 24. Febr. :Königl. neapol. Decret, wodurch das Marine-Ministerium mit dem Kriegs-Departement und das Ministerium des Cultus mit der Justiz vereinigt wird. General Reynier, Kriegs- und Marine-Minister. 25. Febr. :Martinique wird von den Engländern genommen. Capitulation in 20 Artikeln, zwischen dem engl. General-Lieutenant George Beckwith und Contre-Adm. Alex. Cochrane, und dem französischen General-Kapitain Villaret. Im Fo t Desaix findet man 248 Kanonen, 2000 Gewehre und 1730 Fässer Pulver. :Gefecht zwischen den Spaniern aus Girona unter General Palafox Lezan, und den Franzosen unter Gouvion St. Cyr. Die Spanier verlieren 2000 Todte und 3000 Gefangene. 26. Febr. :Oesterreichs Armee von 350000 Mann in 11 Korps getheilt. Aeußerungen des Moniteurs über Oesterreichs Plane. Aufbruch der rheinischen Bundestruppen. Herzog von Auerstädt Befehlshaber der Armee in Deutschland. Massena nach Deutschland. Oudinot in Bayern. Schwere Reiterey bricht auf aus dem Hannöverschen. 28. Febr. :Königl. bayerisches Edict, wodurch fürs ganze Königreich die Einführung eines gleichen Maaß-, Gewichts- und Münz-Fußes, nach gewissen Bestimmungen, befohlen wird. Die altbayrischen Maaße u. s. f. werden als Einheits-Normen angenommen. März. 1. März. :Der französische Geschäftsträger Andreossy verläßt Wien. Kaiserl. österr. Verordnung, die verschärfte Aufsicht über Fremde, wie auch die zweckmäßigere Ausfertigung und Visirung der Pässe betreffend. :Napoleon's Decret, wodurch im Großherzogthume Berg alle Staats- und Privat-Lehen aufgehoben werden. 3. März. :Napoleon's Decret, wodurch 1) Toskana's General-Gouverneur unter dem Titel eines Großherzogs zu einer großen Reichswürde erhoben; 2) bestimmt wird, daß der Großherzog Rang und Titel wie der General-Gouverneur der Departements jenseits der Alpen genießen soll; und 3) das General-Gouvernement einer Prinzessinn übertragen werden kann. -- Elisa, Fürstinn von Lucca und Piombino, wird Großherzoginn von Toskana. :Napoleon's Decret, wodurch Cleve und Berg dem Kronprinzen von Holland, Napoleon Louis, mit aller Souverainität abgetreten werden. Napoleon behält sich vor die Oberaufsicht über die Erziehung dieses Prinzen. 4. März. :Maddison, neuer Präsident des nordamerikanischen Freystaats. Theilweise Aufhebung des Embargo in Bezug auf Spanien, Portugal, Holland. :In Westphalen wird die Notariats-Ordnung auf französischen Fuß eingerichtet. Alle Handlungen freywilliger Gerichtsbarkeit gehören für die Notarien; diese theilen sich in Districts- und Cantons-Notarien. 5. März. :Die sächsischen Truppen sammeln sich schnell, um Lager bey Chemnitz und Pirna zu beziehen. Die Ausfuhr der Pferde aus Sachsen wird bey Strafe von 50 Rthlr. für jedes Pferd verboten. Die polnische Armee ist auf dem Kriegsfuß, und steht am Flusse Piliza, auf der Grenze von Gallizien. 7. März. :Der neapolit. Kriegsminister Reynier erstattet dem Könige einen ausführlichen Bericht über die Organisation des neapolit. Kriegswesens. Lobsprüche auf die neapolitanischen Truppen in Spanien u. s. f. 5. März. :Nach der Hamb. neuen Zeitung werden zu Magdeburg auf dem alten Markte die confiscirten Exemplare der Schrift des Ministers Cevallos: Begebenheiten in Spanien u. s. f. öffentlich verbrannt!!! 9. März. :Proclamation des Erzherzogs Karl (Generalissimus) an die österr. Armee und die Freywilligen; eine Proclamation, welche die entschiedenste Tendenz zum Kriege ausspricht. -- Schlegel und Genz! 10. März. :Eröffnung des Reichstages zu Warschau; 8ten und 9ten März Untersuchung der Vollmachten. :Waffenstillstand zu Umeo zwischen den Russen unter Barklay de Tolly und den Schweden unter Cronstedt. 11. März. :Königl. spanisches Decret wegen Wiederherstellung von Saragossa. Klöster sollen in Pfarrkirchen und Fabrik-Gebäude verwandelt werden. Fremde Fabrikanten werden sehr begünstigt. 13. März. :Schwedische Thron-Revolution. Nachdem die westliche Armee unter Cederström insurgirt, und zum Theil unter Adlersparre auf Stockholm marschirt, fordern Klingspoor und Adlerkreuz den König auf, von den bisherigen Maaßregeln abzustehen. Der König zieht den Degen, wird entwaffnet, zum Staats-Gefangenen gemacht, und der Herzog von Südermannland übernimmt provisorisch die Regierung, beruft auch auf den 1sten May die Reichsstände u. s. f. 15. März. :Des Königs von Preußen Circulare, die Verspätung seiner Rückkehr nach Berlin betreffend. 18. März. :Der Herzog von York, beschimpft durch die scandalösen Folgen seiner Liebes-Geschichte mit Madame Clarke, legt das Ober-Commando der brittischen Truppen nieder, welches Georg III. dem General David Dundas mit derselben Autorität, die York besessen, ertheilt. 19. März. :Der Fürst von Ponte-Corvo verläßt eiligst Hamburg, um ein Commando bey der großen Armee zu übernehmen. 22. März. :Der Fürst von Ponte-Corvo trifft zu Dresden ein, und übernimmt die Führung des sächsischen Armee-Corps, welches, 15000 Mann stark, sich nach der Gränze von Böhmen wendet. 25. März. :Wieder-Ausbruch des russisch-türkischen Krieges. Rußland verlangte, als erste Bedingung des Friedens, die Abtretung der Moldau und Wallachey. Beydes wird von der Pforte abgeschlagen. Die Festungen Giurge und Slobosta werden von den Russen erobert und 32 Fahnen erbeutet, unter Anführung des General-Lieutenants Miloradowitsch. 28. März. :Blutige Schlacht bey Medelin, zwischen den Franzosen unter Belluno und den Spaniern unter Cuesta. Die letzteren verlieren 6 bis 7000 Todte, 3000 Gefangene, 30 Kanonen und 12 Fahnen; selbst Cuestas Bericht, aus dem Hauptquartier Monasterio, gibt den Verlust sehr groß an. 29. März. :Heftige Correspondenz des österreichischen Gesandten von Krumpipen zu Stuttgardt, mit dem Würtembergischen Minister von Taube, über Würtembergs Zurückberufung seiner Vasallen aus österreichischen Diensten. Krumpipen erklärt diese Maaßregel für eine Kriegs erklärung gegen Oesterreich, und verläßt eiligst Stuttgardt. 30. März. :Gustav Adolph IV. entsagt durch eine feyerliche Acte dem Throne Schwedens: "Da wir überzeugt sind, daß wir unsern königlichen Beruf nicht länger fortsetzen und auf eine Unserer und Unserer Unterthanen würdige Act, Ruhe und gesetzmäßige Ordnung in diesem Königreiche erhalten können, so halten wir es für eine geheiligte Pflicht, diese unsere königl. Verrichtungen aus eignem Antriebe und freywillig durch gegenwärtige Acte niederzulegen u. s. f." :Die schwedischen Stände nehmen die Thronentsagung an. April. 3. Apr. :Russisch kaiserl. Verordnung, betreffend die Hofdienste am russisch-kaiserlichen Hofe. Alle Kammerherren und Kammerjunker müssen sich eine Art von thätigem Wirkungskreise wählen. Wer in Zukunft einen Hoftitel erhält, bekommt dadurch gar keinen Civil-Rang. Am besten sey es, daß jeder im Civil oder Militair wirkliche Dienste leiste, nicht einen leeren Hoftitel suche u. s. f. 4. Apr. :Der Marschall Charles Beresford erhält von Prinz Regent von Portugal die Ernennung zum Feldmarschall und Commandeur en Chef der portugiesischen Armee. Dessen Proclamation an die Portug. im Hauptquartier zu Lissabon 13ten März. General-Ordre an die Armee. Die Franzosen nehmen Oporto. 5. Apr. :Rußland bricht alle Verhältnisse mit Oesterreich ab, und befiehlt seinem Geschäftsträger, vom Anstett, Wien unverzüglich zu verlassen. -- Der österreichische Gesandte, Graf v. Stadion, wird aus München abgerufen. -- Bayrisches Heer, in drey Divisionen, unter dem Kronprinzen, Deroi und Wrede. -- Darmstädter an dem Lech. -- Würtemberger an der Ulmer Grenze. -- Badener an der Ober-Donau. 6. Apr. :Der Erzherzog Karl geht von Wien zur Armee ab. Johann gegen Italien. Proclamation an die Armee. 8. Apr. :Proclamation des Kaisers von Oesterreich an die Völker seiner Monarchie. Er verläßt die Hauptstadt und geht zum Heere vorerst nach Scharding, dann nach den unglücklichen Ereignissen, nach Ebersberg, und nach Budweis, bis nach der Schlacht von Wagram in Wolkersdorf, nach dem Waffenstillstande in Comorn und vom 25sten August bis nach dem Frieden und nach der Evacuation der Residenz, im Esterhazyschen Schlosse zu Totis. 9. Apr. :Die Oesterreicher kündigen den Frieden auf an der bayrischen und italienischen Grenze. Schreiben des Erzherzogs Karl an den König von Bayern. -- Uebergang der Oesterreicher über den Inn. 10. Apr. :Erstes österreich. Bülletin aus dem Hauptquartiere zu Braunau. :Landangriff der Engländer auf die französische Flotte bey Isle d'Aix. Drey französische Linienschiffe gehen verloren. 11. Apr. :Chasteler bringt im Pusterthal vor. Am nämlichen Tage bricht, von ihm und dem Intendanten Hormayr angefeuert, die Insurrektion im nördlichen und südlichen Tyrol überall zugleich aus. 12. Apr. :Napoleon's merkwürdiges Schreiben an den Herzog von Südermannland: "Sie haben sehr Recht zu glauben, daß ich wünsche, Schweden möge Ruhe, Glück und Frieden mit seinen Nachbaren genießen u. s. f." :Der König von Bayern flüchtet aus München nach Dillingen. -- Am 16ten rücken die Oesterreicher in München ein. :Die Tyroler Insurgenten erstürmen Innsbruck, entwaffnen und fangen das Regiment Kinkel. Der bayr. Oberste Ditfurt wird dabey getödtet. 13. Apr. :Napoleon geht ab von Paris zum Heere nach Deutschland, -- trifft ein zu Ingolstadt am 18. April. :Acht tausend Franzosen und Bayern mit den Generalen Brisson, Kinkel, 10 Stabs- über 100 Oberoffiziers, Artillerie und Bagage ergeben sich vor Innsbruck auf Discretion an den k. k. österr. Major und bevollm. Commissär Martin Teimer. -- Capitulation. 1) Lagt das französische und bayrische Militair auf jenem Fleck, wo es gegenwärtig steht, alle Waffen nieder. 2) Ist die ganze Mannschaft kriegsgefangen des 8ten Armeekorps, und wird als solche auf der Stelle den österreichisch-kaiserlichen Truppen gegen Schwaz zugeliefert und übergeben. 3) Sind jene Tyroler Landesvertheidiger, welche von dieser Truppe noch gefangen gehalten werden, auf der Stelle wieder frey zu entlassen. 4) Wird den Herrn Oberoffiziers des französischen sowohl, als bayrischen Militärs, ihre Bagage und Pferde und Seitengewehre freygelassen, und als ihr Eigenthum respektirt. :Chasteler und Hormayr in Brixen. Letzterer auch in Botzen erläßt eine heftige Proclamation wegen: "Aufrechthaltung der innern Ordnung, da sich alle Kräfte zur Behauptung der so eben wieder errungenen, constitutionellen Freyheit fester als je vereinigen müßten." 14. Apr. :Der Erzherzog Johann dringt vor und geht über den Tagliamento. Zweytägiges Gefecht mit den Franzosen bey Pordenone. Die Franzosen verlieren nach österreichischen Berichten 6000 Gefangene, worunter 2 Generale, 16 Kanonen und 3 Adler. 15. Apr. :Die Oesterreicher unter Erzherzog Ferdinand brechen ins Herzogthum Warschau ein, sie gehen über die Pilica und werfen am 17ten April die schwächern Polen nach lebhaftem Widerstande zurück. -- Chastelers Einzug in Innsbruck, Organisation der Volksbewaffnung. 16. Apr. :Die königl. sächsische Familie verläßt Dresden und begiebt sich nach Leipzig. Die um Dresden aufgeworfenen Fortificationen werden demolirt, das Geschütz wird nach Magdeburg gebracht. Die Sachsen unter Ponte Corvo ziehen sich nach der Donau. -- Der Großherzog von Würzburg geht nach Wetzlar. :Landshut wird von den Oesterreichern besetzt, und ein Theil der Stadt, die von den Bayern vertheidigt wird, geht in Flammen auf. :Schlacht bey Sacile, zum Vortheil der Oesterreicher entschieden. Der Erzherzog Johann geht über die Piave, die geschlagene Armee des Vizekönigs zieht sich, Verstärkungen erwartend, hinter die Etsch. Ihr Verlust bey Sacile gegen 7000 Gefangene, 9 bis 10,000 Todte und Verwundete, viel Geschütz und Bagage. 17. Apr. :Napoleon's Proclamation an die Armee: "Nos succès passés. nous sont un sûr garant de la victoire, qui nous attend. Marchons donc, et qu'à notre aspect l'ennemi reconnoisses ses vainqueurs!" 18. Apr. :Gefecht bey Raszyn; die Polen werden von den zahlreichern Oesterreichern zurückgetrieben, und verlieren 4 Kanonen. 19. Apr. :Gefecht bey Pfaffenhofen. Oudinot greift 4000 Oesterreicher an, schlägt sie und nimmt 300 Gefangene. :Gefecht bey Tann. Der Herzog von Auerstädt schlägt die Oesterreicher und nimmt ihnen 700 Gefangene. Die Corps der Herzoge von Auerstädt und Danzig vereinigen sich in der Nacht. 20. Apr. :Schlacht bey Abensberg. Napoleon haranguirt die Bayern, Würtemberger, Darmstädter, und greift die 60000 (? nach österreich. Berichten 35000) Mann starken Oesterreicher unter Erzherzog Ludwig und General Hiller an; der Erfolg ist, daß die Oesterreicher geschlagen werden, und 12 Kanonen und 18000 Gefangene sind, nach französischen Berichten, die Resultate der Schlacht. Die ersten summarischen französisch-bayrischen Nachrichten gaben an: Ein Erzherzog todt, etliche (?) Erzherzoge todt oder gefangen, die ganze Armee pulverisirt! :Die Oesterreicher nehmen Regensburg mit Capitulation, und darin das ganze 65ste französ. Linien-Regiment, gefangen. 21. Apr. :Treffen und Einnahme von Landshut. -- Massena forcirt die in Flammen stehende, von den Oesterreichern vertheidigte Donaubrücke. Die Oesterreicher verlieren 9000 Gefangene, 30 Kanonen, 600 Munitions-Wagen, 3000 Wagen mit Bagage, und 3 schöne Brücken-Equipagen. :Gen. Fenner und Hormayr in Trient, nachdem der Engpaß von Buco di Vela und Lavis gesprengt sind. Starke Desertion unter den italienischen Truppen. :Poniatowsky übergiebt Warschau durch Capitulation den Oesterreichern, die am 23sten April einrücken. Der Erzherzog Ferdinand breitet seine Invasion bis Thorn aus. 22. Apr. :Schlacht von Eckmühl. Napoleon selbst, vereinigt mit Montebello und Rivoli greift 4 Corps der österreichischen Hauptarmee unter Erzherzog Karl (über 100000 Mann stark; nach österreich. Berichten 66,000 M.) bey Eckmühl an; Montebello überflügelt sie links mit der Division Gudin; Auerstädt und Danzig greifen die Fronte an. Die Oesterreicher werden (nach französischen Berichten) in völlige Unordnung gebracht, der größte Theil ihrer Artillerie, 15 Fahnen und 20000 Gefangene fallen den Franzosen in die Hände. :Karls Hauptquartier ist noch zu Eglofsheim. 23. Apr. :Des Obersten Dörrenberg Aufstand in Westphalen wird vereitelt. Amnestie am 27. April. :Treffen und Einnahme von Regensburg. 8000 Mann österreichische Cavallerie setzen, (nach dem 1. franz. Bulletin) zusammen gehauen noch über die Donau!!! Regensburg wird erstürmt, 8000 Gefangene werden gemacht. Die französischen Berichte geben den französischen Verlust in diesen verschiedenen Gefechten auf 1200 Todte und 4000 Verwundete an. Gen. Cervoni bleibt. -- Oesterreichischer Seits wird der Verlust vielen Geschützen und Gepäcks und bey 30,000 Mann eingestanden, die für den Augenblick hors de Combat gesetzt waren. In Schwaben werden durch Verständnisse von Tyrol und Vorarlberg aus, ganze Haufen von Kriegsgefangenen befreyt und in Tyrol neu bewaffnet. :Treffen bey Volano. Chasteler verfolgt die Franzosen bis an Dolcé und die Chiusa, Baraguay d'Hilliers selbst und Fontanelli blessirt, 900 Gefangene, 1700 Todte und Blessirte. 24. Apr. :Napoleon's Proclamation an die Armee aus Regensburg: "Avant un mois nous serons à Vienne!" :General Hiller schlägt den Herzog von Istrien (Bessieres) bey Stetten, und nöthigt ihn hinter die Vils zu gehen. Die Franzosen verlieren 1500 Todte und 700 Gefangene. 25. Apr. :Gefecht der Oesterreicher mit den Bayern. Montebello geht über den Inn. :Brief des Erzherzogs Carl an Napoleon wegen Auswechselung der Kriegsgefangenen. "Er werde sich immer zur Ehre schätzen, Ihm mit dem Degen oder mit dem Oelzweig zu ~~gegnen." 26. Apr. :Vorposten-Gefecht bey Warschau. 27. Apr. :Schill (Major) verläßt mit seinem Regimente Berlin, und nimmt auf eigene Gefahr Theil am Kriege mit Oesterreich. Der König von Preußen erklärt sein äußerstes Mißfallen über dieses sträfliche Unternehmen, warnt die Armee und verschärft die Militärgesetze. 28. Apr. :Erzherzog Johann zu Treviso. -- Vice-König von Italien zurück nach Verona. 29. Apr. :Gefecht bey Salzburg. Die Bayern unter Wrede greifen die Oesterreicher unter Jellachich an; dieser zieht sich ins Salzburgische Gebirg an den Paß Lueg. Die Bayern, welche Salzburg besetzen, erlassen an die Bewohner Südbayerns (Tyroler) ein heftiges Proclam, worin sie ihre Klagen zu widerlegen sich bemühen, sie zur reuigen Rückkehr und Insonderheit auch dazu einladen: "die beyden Führer der Insurrektion (Chasteler und Hormayr) zu ergreifen und auszuliefern." Dieß Proclam macht jedoch auf die Tyroler keinen Eindruck. 30. Apr. :Heftiges Treffen bey Castel-Franco. Die Oesterreicher dringen über Vicenza und Caldiero an die Etsch vor. Am Monte Cerino wird die Garde des Vicekönigs fast ganz aufgerieben, Gen. Sorbier gefangen. :Die großbritannische Regierung nimmt die Befehle vom J. 1807 gegen die amerikanischen Schiffe zurück, und läßt dieß dem amerikanischen Gesandten zu London anzeigen. Die Amerikaner können frey in alle europäische Häfen handeln, nur nicht nach den holländischen, französischen und von Franzosen besetzten spanischen Häfen. Die Amerikaner wollen die holländischen Häfen frey haben. Differenzen deswegen. Mai. 1. May. :Schill geht mit seinem Corps bey Wittenberg über die Elbe, und bricht ein in das Königreich Westphalen. :Der schwedische Reichstag wird eröffnet. :Gefährliche Symptome von Insurrektion in Ostindien, General-Ordre des Gouvernements zu Madras. 2. May. :Polizey-Verordnung in Berlin, daß niemand dort an politischen Händeln theil nehmen soll. Allgemeine Stimmung für Schill. General Stutterheim gesandt zur Untersuchung der Sache. Lestocq suspendirt. 3. May. :Treffen bey Ebersberg -- und bey Steyer in Niederösterreich. :Nach ungeheurem Verlust fast der ganzen Division Claparede, gewinnt die französische Hauptmacht über die zwey geschwächten Corps und Hiller, das brennende Ebersberg, da diese befürchten müssen, über Steyer überflügelt und von Wien abgeschnitten zu werden. -- Heldenmuth der Wiener-Landwehr, Tod des Dichters Sekendorf. (Oesterr. Berichte.) 5. May. :Treffen bey Dodendorf, zwischen Schills Corps und der Magdeburger Besatzung; d. 7. Schill zu Halberstadt. :Napoleon erklärt den General Chasteller als Aufwiegler und Räuber-Anführer für vogelfrey; er soll, wo man ihn ergreift, vor ein Kriegsgericht gestellt und erschossen werden. 6. May. :Rußland hebt den Waffenstillstand mit Schweden auf, und will nicht anders Frieden machen, als wenn Finnland bis Kalix auf immer mit Rußland vereinigt, und die Ausschließung der Engländer von allen schwedischen Häfen in der Ostsee garantirt ist. 7. May. :Die italienische Armee unter dem Vicekönig setzt über die Piave, und nimmt den weichenden Oesterreichern 5000 Gefangene und 16 Kanonen, nach franz. Berichten. 8. May. :Der König von Westphalen erklärt Schill für einen Uebertreter des Völkerrechts, ruft alle Commandanten auf, ihn zu fangen mit den Seinigen, und setzt auf seinen Kopf eine Prämie von 10,000 Franks. 9. May. :Der Herzog von Südermannland stellt auf dem Reichstage das Betragen des Königs Gustav Adolph IV., als allgemein für das Reich verderblich, und der Krone unwürdig, dar! 10. May. :Die schwedischen Reichsstände sagen dem Könige Gustav Adolph Treue und Gehorsam auf. 11. May. :Die Bayern nehmen den Strub-Paß in Tyrol mit Sturm -- nachdem die letzte Kanone demontirt und von zwey Compagnien, die ihn gegen die ganze Division Wrede vertheidigten, noch 30 Mann übrig waren. :Die Engländer vertreiben die Franzosen aus Oporto; letztere ziehen sich über den Duero zurück unter Soult. 12. May. :Die Franzosen besetzen wieder Udine. :Heftiges Gefecht der Tyroler-Insurgenten mit Wrede bey Waidring, zugleich entsetzt die Division Deroy das cernirte und vom Major Aichner tapfer vertheidigte Kuffstein. Wrede's Tagesbefehl aus Ellmau verbiethet seinen Soldaten bey Todesstrafe fernere Mordbrennereyen, Plünderungen, Niedermetzlung von Greisen und Kindern. :Nachdem Wien mit Haubitzen einige Stunden lang beschossen worden, und der Erzh. Maximilian sich über die Donau zum Hillerischen Corps begeben hatte, wird die Capitulation zwischen dem gewesenen Bothschafter Andreossy und dem F. M. L. Devaux und Obersten Bellonte, im Namen des österr. G. L. Grafen Oreilly geschlossen. Vorzügliche Punkte derselben: 1) Die Garnison ziehet mit den Kriegsehren aus, legt dann die Waffen auf dem Glacis ab, und ist Kriegsgefangen; die Officiere behalten all ihr Eigenthum und die Soldaten ihre Säcke. 5) Die Einwohner jeder Klasse werden in ihrem Eigenthum, ihren Privilegien, Rechten, Freyheiten, Gerechtsamen oder der Ausübung ihrer Gewerbe geschützt, und können in Bezug auf ihre Meinungen, die sie vor der gegenwärtigen Capitulation geäußert haben, nicht in Untersuchung gezogen werden! 6) Die freye Ausübung des Gottesdienstes wird gehandhabt werden. 7) Die Frauen und Kinder aller zur Garnison gehörigen Personen sollen die Freyheit haben, und das, was ihnen von ihren Männern zurückgelassen werden mochte, zu behalten. Diese Frauen dürfen, wenn sie von ihren Männern zurückberufen werden, ohne Hinderniß sich zu denselben begeben, und gedachtes Eigenthum mitnehmen. 14) Unmittelbar nach der Unterzeichnung dieser Capitulation, kann man solche durch einen Offizier an Se. Maj. den Kaiser von Oesterreich und durch einen andern an Se. K. Hoheit den Generalissimus Erzh. Carl schicken (mit der Erlaubniß für den Herrn G. L. Oreilly, sich selbst zu seinem Souverain zu begeben. 15) Wenn sich ein Anstand über die Ausdrücke der gegenwärtigen Capitulationsbedingungen erhebt, so soll die Auslegung zu Gunsten der Wiener Garnison und der Einwohner der Stadt Wien gemacht werden. 13. May. :Ein kleines franz. Corps bey der schwarzen Lacke an der Donau, Wien gegenüber, wird geschlagen und 1500 Mann gefangen. :Chasteler mit 3800 Mann gegen 20000 Bayern in der Ebene bey Wörgel mit Verlust all seines Geschützes, 11 Kanonen, gänzlich geschlagen und ins Gebirge versprengt, 200 Todte und Blessirte, über 700 Gefangene, worunter 3 Majors. In den Gebirgen sammelt sich durch Hilfe der Insurgenten das Corps wieder, hindert bis zum 19. May die Bayern nach Innsbruck vorzurücken, und stellt sich dann auf dem Brenner auf. 14. May. :Napoleon's Decret, wodurch die österreichische Landwehr aufgelöset, und ihr ein General-Pardon bewilligt wird, wer doch zurückbleibt, dessen Haus soll abgebrannt und sein Vermögen confiscirt werden! 15. May. :Napoleons merkwürdige Proclamation an die Ungarn: "Hongrois! le moment est venu de recouvrer votre independance. -- Je vous offre la paix, l'integrité de votre territoire ect." :Schill bemächtigt sich der Feste Dömitz und mach die Meklenburgische Garnison zu Gefangenen. 17. May. :Ein Theil der italienischen Armee unter dem Erzh. Johann erleidet wesentliche Nachtheile in den Engpässen von Tarvis und Malborghetto. 3000 Gefangene, 12 Kanonen. (Franz. Bericht.) Die kleinen Garnisonen der mit Sturm erstiegenen Blockhäuser von Malborget und Pedril werden größtentheils niedergemacht. In der Folge dieses Gefechts wird am 18. May auch die Communikation von Villach verlassen. Tyrol ist seitdem von allen Seiten bloquirt. :Treffen bey Linz. Während F. Z. Kollowrath von Gallneukirchen gegen Linz vorrückt, sollte F. M. L. Somariva dem Feind über den Pöstlingberg in den Rücken fallen. Da aber der Angriff nicht gleichzeitig geschieht, und die kleine Zahl der Oesterreicher nicht nur die Würtemberger, sondern auch die eben, unter den Befehlen des Prinzen von Ponte-Corvo, in Linz eingetroffenen Sachsen vor sich findet, ziehen sich beyde Theile in ihre Positionen zurück. :Napoleon's merkwürdiges Decret über die Einverleibung des Kirchenstaats zum französischen Reiche. Rom wird für eine kaiserl. und freye Stadt erklärt. Die Einkünfte des Papstes sollen, frey von allen Belastungen, 2 Mill. Franken betragen, auch sollen seine Güter keinen Auflagen unterworfen seyn. Eine außerordentliche Consulta soll am 1. Juny in Napoleon's Namen von dem Kirchenstaate Besitz nehmen und die constitutionelle Regierung in Kraft setzen. 19. May. :Die Polen nehmen Sendomir, am 20. die Feste Zamosc mit Sturm, am 24. Jaroslaw. :Der Herzog von Dalmatien geht, retirirend vor den Engländern, über den Minho, und vereinigt sich am 23. mit dem Herzog von Elchingen. :Nachdem die Innsbrucker Schutzdeputation im Lager bey Vomp mit Wrede die Unterwerfung eingegangen hatte, zieht der Reichsmarschall von Danzig in Innsbruck ein, das bis zum 29. May von den Bayern besetzt bleibt. 20. May. :Vorarlberg, das seit dem 21. April in Insurrektion war (und von wo aus Riedmüller und Teimer bis Möskirch, Stockach, Memmingen, Kempten, Schongau gestreift, Magazine und Vorräthe genommen und Kriegsgefangene befreyt hatten) gibt sich durch die Vorfälle im Innthale erschreckt, auf einige Tage zur Ruhe. Ein dort gestandenes österreichisches Detaschement sucht sich nach Böhmen durchzuschlagen, wird aber in der Oberpfalz größtentheils gefangen. 21. May. :Der Herzog von Braunschweig-Oels fällt mit der schwarzen Legion in Sachsen ein, und bemächtigt sich der Stadt Zittau. -- Schimpfwörter der Zeitungen gegen den Herzog und sein Corps! :Mörderische Schlacht bey Aspern und Eßlingen. Die französische Armee unter Napoleon's eignem Commando setzt über die Donau und greift die österreichische Armee unter Erzh. Carl an, welcher die Franzosen, nachdem Aspern 10 Mahl erstürmt und wieder erobert, auch die Brücke theils durch das hohe Wasser der Donau, theils durch losgelassene Schiffsmühlen und brennende Fahrzeuge abgerissen worden ist, am 22. und 23. May 22. May. :über die Donau zurücktreibt. Die Franzosen selbst geben ihren Verlust auf 1100 Todte und 3000 Verwundete an, worunter der Marschall Lannes. -- Nach österreichischen Berichten belief er sich über 7000 Todte, 5000 Gefangen und an 29000 Verwundete; an ihren Wunden sterben: Marschall Lannes, Herzog von Montebello, die Divisionsgenerale St. Hilaire, Espagne und Albuquerque; die französischen Generale Durosnel und Foulers kommen in Gefangenschaft der Oesterreicher, die ihren eigenen Verlust angeben auf 87 Offiziere, 4199 Mann Gemeine todt; 663 Offiziere und 15651 Mann Blessirte. -- Das Erstaunen der französischen Braven war ausserordentlich, als sie am 23sten May die Ordre erhielten, sich nach der Insel Lobau zurückzuziehen! (Franz. Ber.) 24. May. :Schill forcirt den Paß Damgarten, und rückt am folgenden Tage ein zu Stralsund, welches er in ein anderes Saragossa verwandeln will. 25. May. :Ein großer Theil des Jellachichschen Corps wird bey Leoben aufgerieben und gefangen, die übrigen werfen sich nach Krain. Leoben wird erobert von den Franzosen, die auch Görz, Triest und Klagenfurt erobern. :Unentscheidendes Treffen bey Innsbruck, zwischen den Bayern und den Oesterreichern unter General Buol und den Insurgenten unter dem Passeyer Sandwirth Andreas Hofer. :Hormayr und Major Teimer in Landek bestimmen die Oberinnthaler und Vorarlberger aufs neue zur Ergreifung der Waffen. 27. May. :Napoleon's Proclamation an die Soldaten der italienischen Armee: "Soyez le bienvenus!! Je suis content de vous!" 28. May. :Vereinigung der italienischen Armee mit der großen Hauptarmee unter Napoleon's Commando. Die Vereinigung geschieht auf dem Sömmering-Berge bey Bruck. Der Vice-König am 30sten May zu Ebersdorf bey Napoleon. 29. May. :Treffen bey Hohenembs. Die Würtemberger und Franzosen bis über Bregenz hinausgeschlagen. :Treffen bey Innsbruck, und bey Scharnitz. Die Bayern wieder aus ganz Tyrol vertrieben. Ihr Verlust gegen 3000 Mann. :Johann von Müller stirbt zu Cassel, 57 Jahre alt. Feyerliches Leichenbegängniß. Simeons Rede. Widersprechende Urtheile. :Marschall Lannes (Montebello) stirbt an seinen, in der Schlacht bey Aspern und Eßlingen erhaltenen Wunden. 31. May. :Schill's Untergang in Stralsund, welches von den Dänen und Holländern stürmend genommen wird. Schill bleibt im Kampfe. Juni. 1. Jun. :Don Pedro Cevallos, der Abgeordnete der spanischen Insurgenten, erhält feyerliche Audienz zu London bey Georg III. 2. Jun. :Die Oesterreicher räumen Warschau. Die Division Zajonczek hält ihren Einzug unter allgemeinem Jubel. 3. Jun. :Der entthronte König Carl IV. von Spanien nimmt seinen traurigen Aufenthalt zu Marseille. 4. Jun. :Napoleon's Decret für Holland. Die Verhältnisse zwischen Frankreich und Holland werden auf den nämlichen Fuß wieder hergestellt, wie sie es vor dem Decrete vom 16. Sept. 1808 waren. Der Finanzminister soll dieß besorgen. 5. Jun. :Landtag zu Bregenz, Organisation der Vorarlberger Volksbewaffnung, Sorgfalt für die innere Ruhe. Der Intendant Baron v. Hor mayr ernennt den Dr. Schneider als Generalkommissär der dortigen Vertheidigung. :Der Brigadechef Levier von Trient zurückgetrieben, kömmt wieder, bombardirt die Stadt, und schließt den Obersten, Grafen Leiningen im Castell ein. Am 9. Jun. entsetzen die Tyroler Insurgenten Trient. Levier fast ganz aufgerieben. Die vereinigten Oesterreicher und Insurgenten im Laufe dieses und des kommenden Monats zu Bassano, Feltre, an den Thoren von Vicenza und Verona. Kurzer Aufstand im vicentinischen Gebirg und im Veltlin. :Gefechte bey Villach und Klagenfurt. Chasteler, nachdem er den General Buol in Tyrol zurückgelassen, bricht durch Kärnthen und Untersteyer nach Ungarn durch und deckt, nach dem Fall von Raab, Stuhlweissenburg und Ofen. 6. Jun. :Der Herzog von Südermannland wird von den Reichsständen unter dem Namen Carl XIII. zum Könige von Schweden proclamirt. Er nimmt die Krone an, und erläßt am nämlichen Tage eine Proclamation an die schwed. Nation. 8. Jun. :Edict des Königs von Bayern, daß kein Beamter, bey schwerer Strafe, sich in den Tagen der Gefahr erlauben soll, seine Stelle zu verlassen. Nur wenn die Insurgenten wirklich an seinem Wohnorte einbrechen, darf er flüchten. 9. Jun. :Die Oesterreicher in Franken und zu Bayreuth. Der franz. Intendant Tournon wird von ihnen gefangen. 10. Jun. :Der österreichische General Radivojevics erläßt aus Thiersheim eine Proclamation an die Bayreuther, worin er ihren Patriotism lobt, und ihnen, im Namen des österreichischen Kaisers, Befreyung vom französischen Joche verheißt. Verglichen: die Proclamation an die Italiener vom Erzherzoge Johann; an die Polen vom Erzherzoge Ferdinand; an die Deutschen, besonders an die Bayern (alle früher) vom Erzherzoge Karl! :Schmeichelhafte Proclamation an die Römer von Miollis, Salicetti und Janet: "Es war billig, daß das erste Volk der Erde den Vortheil seiner Gesetze und die Ehre seines Namens mit demjenigen Volke theilte, welches ihm auf dem Wege der Ehre voranging! Der Wille des Größten der Helden vereinigt Euch Römer! mit dem größten der Reiche u. s. f. -- !" 11. Jun. :Die Oesterreicher unter dem General Amende rücken in Dresden ein; auch der Herzog von Braunschweig-Oels. 12. Jun. :Die Dänen, welche unter General Ewald, in Verbindung mit den Holländern unter General Gratien, Stralsund erstürmten, besetzen Lübeck und in der Folge Travemünde. 13. Jun. :Heftiges Gefecht der spanischen Insurgenten in St. Ander mit den Franzosen unter General Noireau. Die Franzosen werden zuerst aus der Stadt getrieben, erobern solche aber wieder, als sie Verstärkung vom General Bonnet erhalten. 14. Jun. :Schlacht bey Raab, zwischen der 50000 Mann starken franz. italien. Armee unter dem Vice-König von Italien, und der 36000 M. starken österr. Armee unter Erzherzog Johann. Die Franzosen behalten den Sieg, machen 4000 Gefangene, und erbeuten 6 Kanonen und 4 Fahnen, verlieren selbst, nach eigenen Berichten, nur 600 Mann. Nach österr. Berichten ist die Sache nicht so wichtig. Die Schlacht hatte nur den Fall von Raab und die leichtere Verproviantirung Wiens zur Folge. 16. Jun. :Die Oesterreicher besetzen Lemberg wieder und nehmen die feste Stadt Sandomirz, nachdem sie die Außenwerke mit Sturm erobert haben, durch Capitulation; 4000 Polen unter General Sokolnicki gehen mit Aufopferung der Artillerie über die Pilica zurück. 18. Jun. :Der König von Sachsen verlegt sein Hoflager nach Frankfurt am Mayn, wohin auch der Großherzog von Würzburg kommt. :Der König von Westphalen bricht mit seinen Garden auf, um nach Sachsen zu gehen; seinen Truppen schließt sich an die holländische Division Gratien, die Bergschen Truppen und die Sachsen unter Thielemann. 20. Jun. :Heftiges Gefecht der Voralberger Insurgenten bey Kempten, mit den Bayern und Franzosen unter General Piccard. Die Insurgenten werden zurück getrieben und kommen wieder. :Das englische Parlament wird geschlossen; es ist noch gar keine Aussicht zum Frieden. :Der Kaiser Franz erläßt zu Wolkersdorf ein von dem Armee-Minister, Grafen Zichy contrasignirtes, merkwürdiges Dekret zur Auszeichnung der, durch ihre standhafte Treue und Tapferkeit hochverdienten Landwehre, und wegen ihrer Gleichhaltung mit den Linientruppen. 21. Jun. :Heftiges Gefecht vor Lindau. Die Insurgenten drohen die Stadt in Brand zu setzen. :Jörgen Jörgensen erobert, mit Hülfe zweyer englischer Kaperschiffe, die dänische Insel Island, und führt eine neue Constitution dort ein. Erste Proclamation vom 21. Juny, zweyte Proclamation vom 25sten Juny. 22. Jun. :Raab, eine alte Gränzfeste gegen die Türken, erst im May 1809 wieder herzustellen angefangen, das nur von 1800 Mann unter dem Obersten Pechy besetzt ist, und von den Franzosen bombardirt wird, schließt mit Lauriston eine Capitulation, deren erster Punkt: daß die Besatzung sich nach Comorn begeben kann, aber franz. Seits nicht erfüllt wird. Am 24. wird es besetzt. :Kriegs-Scenen in Ungarn; Aufstand und patriotischer Eifer des ungarischen Adels. 26. Jun. :Nachdem der Marschall Davoust den Preßburger Brückenkopf mehrmals vergeblich und mit großem Verlust bestürmt hatte, wird die unbefestigte Stadt Preßburg einigemale beschossen, das Letztemal am 29. Juny, als eben der Kaiser Franz, die E. H. Joseph, Anton, Johann und Rudolph in der beängstigten Stadt angekommen waren. :Die Oesterreicher in Nürnberg und Bamberg. Streifereyen bis gegen Ansbach und Regensburg. Unruhen in Nürnberg, Mergentheim und Stockach. 30. Jun. :Karl XIII. wird zu Stockholm feyerlich gekrönt, und ihm am folgenden Tage gehuldigt von den Ständen. :Neue schwed. Constitution. Das schwedische Reich soll von einem König regiert werden und ein Erbreich mit der männlichen Successions-Ordnung seyn. Der König soll immer der reinen evangelischen Lehre zugethan seyn. Der König regiert allein das Reich, so wie dessen Regierungsform es vorschreibt. Er wählt aber zum Staatsrathe einsichtsvolle redliche Männer, von denen er Bericht annimmt. Der Staatsrath besteht aus 9 Mitgliedern. Es sollen 4 Staats-Secretaire seyn. Im Staatsrathe werden alle Regierungs-Angelegenheiten abgemacht. Jeder Staatsrath kann seine Meynung sagen, doch behält sich der König allein vor zu beschließen. Beschließt der König etwas gegen die Regierungsform, so müssen die Mitglieder des Staatsraths dagegen Vorstellungen machen und ihre Vota zu Protocoll geben. -- Resultate: Größere und uneingeschränktere Souveränität als vorher u. s. f. Unterzeichnet am 7. Juny. Juli. 1. Jul. :Als die schwachen Oesterreicher unter Amende Dresden verlassen hatten, rückt der König Hieronymus Napoleon ein, und wird daselbst sehr gut bewirthet, verläßt es aber, als die Oesterreicher gleich darauf wieder kommen. -- Der Kaiser Napoleon verlegt sein Hauptquartier auf die Insel Lobau in der Donau, und macht Vorkehrungen zu einer entscheidenden Schlacht; auch die Bayrischen, Würtemberger und Darmstädter Divisionen müssen zur Hauptarmee stoßen. Großer Brückenbau durch franz. Ingenieurs an der Donau. 3. Jul. :Die Engländer unter J. Stuart besetzen die Inseln Ischia und Procida wieder und machen 1500 Gefangene, müssen indessen den projektirten Angriff auf Neapel bald aufgeben. :Decret der römischen Consulta, wodurch alle bisherigen Justiz- und Polizey-Tribunale, namentlich das Collegium der apostolischen Kammer, des Kapitols und des Gouverneurs von Rom, aufgehoben, auch alle Privilegien der Geistlichkeit in Rücksicht des Gerichtsstandes cassirt werden. Die Justitz wird im Namen des Kaisers vom 1sten August an durch Friedensrichter und Tribunale, die der Staat besoldet, verwaltet. -- Ferneres Decret, wodurch die Verwaltung der Gemeindegüter den Maires und Munizipal-Räthen übertragen wird. -- Decret des Vice-Königs von Italien, wodurch die Kirche Foppore zu Mayland, zum italienischen Pantheon erhoben, und zum Begräbniß der Groß-Officiere, die in Verwaltung ihres Amtes gestorben sind, bestimmt wird. 4. Jul. :Die Franzosen unter Gouvion St. Cyr nehmen die Stadt Palamos mit Sturm, wobey die spanischen Insurgenten 23 Kanonen verlieren. -- Neues kaiserl. franz. Decret die endliche Organisation der kaiserl. Universität, womit auch die Universitäten von Genua und Turin vereinigt werden, betreffend. 5. und 6. Jul. :Große entscheidende Schlacht bey Wagram. Nachdem die französische Armee in der Nacht vom 4ten - 5ten die Donau passirt war, griff sie die auf den Anhöhen hinter dem Rußbach aufgestellte österreichische Armee in der ganzen Linie an; am 5ten July schlagen die Oesterreicher alle Angriffe ab, am 6ten aber entschied die Umgehung des linken Flügels unter dem Fürsten Rosenberg die Schlacht und den Rückzug des Erzherzogs Karl gegen Böhmen. Die Franzosen geben ihren Verlust an auf 1500 Todte und 4000 Verwundete; österr. Seits schätzte man ihn über 30,000 Mann. Den eigenen Verlust vom 4ten July bis zum Waffenstillstand an Todten 4 Gen., 120 Officiere, 5507 Gemeine; bleßirt 13 Generals 616 Off., 17000 Gemeine; gef. 7474 Mann, 111 Off. Die Oest. nahmen 7000 Gefangene, 12 Adler und Fahnen, 11 Kanonen; verloren 9 Kanonen, 1 Fahne. Der Erzherzog Generalissimus selbst war unter den Bleßirten, todt die Gen. Nordmann, Vecsay, Vukassovich u. d'Aspre. Franz. Seits todt Lasalle und Duprat; bleßirt Marschall Bessieres, Div. Gen. Gudin, Gauthier, Vignolle, Wrede, Zettwitz, Serras, Grenier, Sahuc, Frere, u. a. 6. Jul. :Die Stadt Santo Domingo ergiebt sich durch Capitulation einer englischen von Jamaika ausgesandten Expedition, unter Commando des Generals S. L. Carmichael. 7. Jul. Die englische Flotte unter Saumarez schlägt die russische Flottille auf der Höhe von Percola in die Flucht. :Die engl. Flotte, 14 Kriegsschiffe stark, zeigt sich vor der Elb-Mündung und setzt 500 Mann ans Land, die sich aber bald zurückziehen. :Ponte Corvo's Tagesbefehl an die Sachsen: "Sachsen! am Tage des Treffens haben 8000 von Euch das Centrum der feindlichen Armee durchbrochen, und sind nach Deutsch-Wagram gedrungen, ungeachtet des Widerstandes von 40000 Feinden und 50 Feuerschlünden. Der große Napoleon sahe Eure Aufopferung für Fürst und Vaterland; er zählt Euch unter die Tapfern!!" 8. Jul. :Ein Decret der römischen Consulta hebt die Inquisition im ehemaligen Kirchenstaate gänzlich auf. -- Folgen! 9. Jul. :Beständige Gefechte von Hollabrunn bis Znaim. Trotz der großen feindlichen Uebermacht gelingt es dem Muthe der Oesterreicher die feindliche Absicht zu vereiteln, sich in mehrere Corps aufzulösen und ganze Colonnen abzuschneiden. Sie rühmen sich bey Znaym des Sieges. 11. Jul. :Der König Don Joseph Napoleon kehrt, nach erlangten Vortheilen über die Insurgenten, nach Madrid zurück. 12. Jul. :Waffenstillstand zwischen der österreichischen und franz. Armee zu Znaym; unterzeichnet von Alexander Fürst von Neufchatel, und Alexander Baron von Wimpfen. Die Citadellen von Brünn und Grätz müssen gleich von den Oesterreichern geräumt werden; ihre Truppen ziehen sich aus Tyrol und Vorarlberg zurück. In Polen behalten beyde Armeen die Linien, die sie jetzt besetzt haben. Der Waffenstillstand soll vorerst einen Monat dauern; 14 Tage vorher muß er aufgekündigt werden. :Treffen bey Berneck im Bayreuthischen. Der Herzog von Abrantes durch Kienmayr und Radivojevics geschlagen. 13. Jul. :Napoleon's Schreiben an die Bischöffe des französischen Reichs, Dankgebete für den Sieg zu veranstalten! Merkwürdig: -- "Unser Herr Jesus Christus, obgleich von Davids Geblüt abstammend, wollte kein zeitliches Reich. Er wollte im Gegentheile, daß man dem Kaiser in der Anordnung der irdischen Angelegenheiten gehorchen sollte. -- Erbe der Macht des Kaisers sind wir entschlossen, die Unabhängigkeit unsers Throns und die Vollständigkeit unserer Rechte zu behaupten." -- Religio! quantum potuit ect. ect. -- Kriegs-Contribution: Ober-Oesterreich 38 Mill. Fr. Nieder-Oesterreich 50 Mill. Salzburg 11 Mill. 440000 Fr. Steyermark 44 Mill. 880000 Fr. Kärnthen 18 Mill. 210000 Fr. Krain 15 Mill. 260000 Fr. Görz 900000 Fr. Triest 2 Mill. 440000 Fr. Ungarn 7 Mill. 680000 Fr. Znaym 7 Mill. 490000 Franken. :Gefecht der Sachsen, unter General Zeschwitz, bey Preßburg. 14. Jul. :Die Oesterreicher, unter Lobkowitz und Amende, besetzen Dresden von Neuem. Contributionen. :Carl XIII., König von Schweden, thut den Reichsständen förmlich den Vorschlag, den Prinzen Karl August von Holstein-Augustenburg zum schwedischen Kronprinzen und Thronfolger zu ernennen. Der Antrag wird nach reichlicher Berathung am 18ten July von den Ständen angenommen. 15. Jul. :Die polnischen Truppen besetzen, nach Capitulation mit den Oesterreichern, die Stadt Krakau. Ponjatowsky. 16. Jul. :Mariano Alvarez, Commandant von Gerona, leistet mit der Garnison den Schwur: daß der Feind nicht anders als über ihre Leichname in die Stadt dringen soll. Todesstrafe für jeden, der von Uebergabe der Stadt redet. :Aufruhr im südlichen Peru, in der Stadt de la Paz. 17. Jul. :Napoleon's Decret gegen Holland kommt in Kraft. Es dürfen keine Colonial-Waaren aus Holland nach Frankreich, auf welchem Wege es auch sey und mit welchen Scheinen man sie auch versehe. 20. Jul. :Königl. bayr. Verordnung, daß ein allgemeines Landanlehen soll erhoben werden. 22. Jul. :Verordnung für die Studiosen in Göttingen, daß sie in ihrer Kleidung kein Abzeichen mehr tragen, und die angeordneten Autoritäten des Königs ehren sollen!! 23. Jul. :In Paderborn und Rittberg bricht Aufruhr wegen der drückenden Consumtionssteuer aus. 24. Jul. :Zu Frankfurt am Mayn wird, in Gegenwart des Königs von Sachsen, ein großes Siegesfest gefeyert. :Der Herzog von Abrantes (Junot) erläßt eine drohende Proclamation an die Bayreuther! Es wird darin das Oelsche Corps eine Räuberhorde genannt! 25. Jul. :Nach französischen Berichten ersicht der König Don Joseph Napoleon einen vollständigen Sieg über die Insurgenten, die mit portugiesischen und englischen Truppen verbunden sind, bey Santo Domingo. Ihr Verlust wird auf 6000 Todte und 10000 Gefangene angegeben. 26. Jul. :Der Herzog von Braunschweig-Oels, welcher den Waffenstillstand nicht respectirt, bricht mit seinem Corps nach Leipzig durch und läßt sich dort 20000 Rthlr. Contribution zahlen. 27. Jul. :Die Inseln Ischia und Procida, im Meerbusen von Neapel, werden von den Engländern geräumt, nachdem sie die Festungs-Werke gesprengt und die Artillerie ins Meer geworfen haben. :Die Engländer zeigen sich aufs neue vor Cuxhaven, erwarten dort das Oelssche Corps. 28. Jul. :Merkwürdige Schlacht bey Talavera della Reyna, worin die Engländer sowohl als die Franzosen sich den Sieg zuschreiben. Wellesley wird, dieses Sieges wegen, von Georg III. zum Viscount von Talavera ernannt. (26. Aug.) 29. Jul. :Bey Walcheren erscheint eine große engl. Kriegsflotte mit 140 Transportschiffen. -- Landung der Engl. auf Walcheren. -- Der Herzog v. Braunschweig-Oels erstürmt mit seinem Corps Halberstadt, worin sich das ganze fünfte westphäl. Infanterie-Regiment befindet. Es wird noch in den Straßen bey dunkler Nacht wüthend gefochten, über 300 Mann bleiben von beyden Theilen, das ganze westphälische Regiment kommt in Gefangenschaft. 30. Jul. :Der Erzherzog Carl, mit der Armee auf dem Marsch aus Mähren gegen Ungarn, legt zu Littau den Oberbefehl nieder und übergiebt ihn dem Fürsten von Lichtenstein. :Nachdem die österreichischen Truppen in Tyrol am 20. Jul. die erste, offizielle Nachricht vom Waffenstillstande bekamen, und Gen. Buol und Baron Hormayr das Volk zur Ruhe und Ergebung ermahnt hatten, rückt der Marschall Herzog von Danzig mit den Bayern und Sachsen zum zweytenmal in Innsbruck ein. Am 9. Aug. räumt die letzte österreich. Colonne Tyrol und zieht über Klagenfurt und Marburg zur Armee des Erzherzogs Johann nach Ungarn. 31. Jul. :Am Abend dieses Tages erscheint der Herzog von Braunschweig-Oels zu Braunschweig, und wird vom Pöbel mit Jubel empfangen. August. 1. Aug. :Rühmliches (eilftes) Gefecht des Braunschweig-Oelsischen 1500 Mann starken Corps, bey Oelper vor Braunschweig. Die westphälischen Truppen, 5000 Mann stark, unter General Reubel werden zurückgetrieben, und am folgenden Tage setzt Braunschweig-Oels seinen Marsch nach Hannover fort, ohne von ihnen beunruhigt zu werden. 2. Aug. :Decret der römischen Consulta, wodurch die Feudalität und alle daraus entsprungene Abgaben, Vorrechte, Titel, Gerichtsbarkeit u. s. f. aufgehoben werden. -- Zweytes Decret, wodurch eine Wohlthätigkeits-Commission errichtet wird, auch alle Einkünfte des Inquisitions-Tribunals in die General-Despositen-Casse gezogen werden. :Königl. dänische Verordnung, die Beschränkung der Kaperey betreffend. 3. Aug. :Braunschweig-Oels in Hannover, von wo la Salcette, Belville und Aubignac entflohen sind. Militair-Cassen, 4 neue Kanonen und mehrere 1000 Thlr. werden erbeutet. Jubel des Volks in Hannover. 4. Aug. :Rückzug der Engländer von Talavera. Sie werden von den französischen Armee-Corps verfolgt. Cuesta. :Nach einigen Tagen der Unentschlossenheit, während welcher die Bayern ins Oberinnthal und über den Brenner ohne Widerstand vorgedrungen waren, rotten sich die Insurgenten in Tyrol vom Neuen zusammen. :Der König von Holland bricht, auf die Nachricht von der englischen Landung auf Walcheren, mit seinen Truppen auf, um die Küsten zu decken und verlegt zunächst sein Hauptquartier nach Berg op Zoom. 5. Aug. :Belobungs-Schreiben von Cassel für den Präfecten und die Einwohner von Braunschweig, wegen ihres guten Benehmens bey der Anwesenheit des Herzogs von Braunschweig-Oels. General Reubel in Ungnade entfernt. :Der Herzog von Braunschweig-Oels kommt nach Bremen, nachdem er bey Nienburg die Brücken hatte abreissen lassen. 6. Aug. :Russisch-kaiserlicher Ukas, die Civil-Promotionen im russischen Reiche betreffend. Jeder, der ins Künftige Staats-Aemter bekleiden will, soll in seinen Sprachkenntnissen, Rechtswissenschaft, historischen und mathematischen Wissenschaften geprüft werden, um nach dem Resultate befördert zu seyn unpartheyisch. 7. Aug. :Der Herzog von Braunschweig-Oels schiffe sich mit seinem Corps zu Elsfleth ein, nachdem er Pferde und unnützes Gepäck verkauft. Ein Schiff mit seiner Privat-Casse und 50 Mann wird von den Douaniers und den dänischen Truppen, da es sich beym Sturm zu nahe an die Küste gehalten, genommen. Secretair Becker. 8. Aug. :Zwischen Mittewald und Brixen und hinter Landeck, werden am erstern Orte das herzoglich-sächsische Contingent, am letzteren ein Theil der Division Deroy durch die Tyroler Insurgenten fast ganz aufgerieben. 9. Aug. :Merkwürdige Proclamation des Präsidenten der vereinigten nordamerikanischen Staaten (James Madison), wodurch die alten Schifffahrts- und Handels-Verbote wieder hergestellt werden; weil England sein Versprechen nicht gehalten, die einzwängenden Cabinets-Ordres am 10. Jun. zurückzunehmen. :Don Joseph Napoleon's Proclamation an die Spanier über die Besiegung von 120000 Engländern und Insurgenten, die nun gänzlich in die Flucht geschlagen und zersprengt worden. :Der König von Sachsen kehrt zurück nach Leipzig, und wird mit hohem Jubel und feyerlichem Aufzuge empfangen. Stiftungen für Arme bey seiner Ankunft. Reiner Ausdruck der Liebe. 10. Aug. :La Salcettes Publicandum in Hannover, daß jeder das Eigenthum der zersprengten Franzosen, Westphälinger u. Holländer, welches er bey Oels Anwesenheit erworben, herausgeben solle. 11. Aug. :Der Vorarlberger Insurgenten-Chef Dr. Schneider, wird nach Hohen-Asperg gefangen geführt, weiß sich aber zu rechtfertigen und seine Thaten als Patriotism zu erklären. 12. Aug. :Neue Proclamation des Königs Joseph an die Spanier, die fortwährenden Siege der Franzosen betreffend. 13. Aug. :Heftiges Treffen bey Innsbruck, wo die Bayern vergeblich alle Stellungen der Insurgenten stürmen. Der Herzog von Danzig muß mit einem Verluste von 12000 Mann Tyrol zum zweyten Mahle verlassen. Der Sandwirth Andreas Hofer hält am 15. Aug. zu Innsbruck ein feyerliches Dankfest, und führt, als k. k. Oberkommandant in Tyrol" bis nach dem Frieden, das Civil- und Militär-Gouvernement. :Das Corps des Obersten Grafen Arko bey Schwatz zersprengt, Er selbst erschossen. Aus Tyrol und aus dem seit Anfange Augusts entwaffneten Vorarlberg werden viele Geisseln nach München und Straßburg deportirt. 14. Aug. :Sitzung des franz. Senats, worin beschlossen wird, die Engländer zu vertreiben, ohne daß der Kaiser nöthig habe, ein Bataillon von der großen Armee zu detaschiren. 15. Aug. :Große Feyer des Napoleon's-Tages zu Wien, Paris, Neapel und Madrid, wohin der König Joseph Napoleon zurückkehrt. -- Stiftung des neuen franz. Ordens der drey goldenen Vliesse, welcher 100 Großkreuze, 400 Commandeurs und 1000 Ritter haben soll. :Vliessingen capitulirt. 5893 Mann Garnison, 224 Artillerie-Stücke. Napoleon's-Tag. :Der Prinz Christian zu Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg Augustenburg nimmt die ihm angetragene schwedische Thronfolge achtungswürdig an. Schreiben desselben an Adlersparre. 16. Aug. :Zu Altenburg in Ungarn wird franz. und österr. Seits ein Friedens-Congreß eröffnet, der sich sehr in die Länge zieht. 19. Aug. :Alle regulären Mönchs-Orden, Bettel-Orden und selbst solche, die nicht zu Gelübden verbunden sind, werden in Spanien durch ein königl. Decret aufgehoben, weil die Erfahrung gelehrt, daß sie sich des Königs Gnade unwürdig gemacht. :Königl. spanisches Decret, wodurch die Conseils von Indien, des Kriegs, des Seewesens, der Orden und Finanzen, imgleichen die Junten für den Handel aufgehoben werden. :Ferneres Decret. Es sollen in der Folge keine andere Grandezzen anerkannt werden, als solche, die der König selbst ernennt, weil viele Grandes das Vertrauen des Königs gemißbraucht. Die Mönche in Madrid müssen so gleich ihr Ordenskleid ablegen. 20. Aug. :In Gegenwart des großherzogl. badenschen Finanz-Ministeriums werden für 1 Mill. 127350 Fl. eingelöste großherzoglich Badensche Staatsschuld-Verschreibungen verbrannt. -- Neue Anleihe. Drückende Staatsbedürfnisse. 22. Aug. :Heftige Verordnung in Hannover gegen die englischen Werber; durch den General-Gouverneur B. Lasalcette. 23. Aug. :Bayrische Verordnungen über Einrichtung der Special-Gerichte und über das special-gerichtliche Verfahren. :Im Königreich Westphalen werden die Ausgaben für den öffentlichen Unterricht der Juden, die 3000 Familien bilden und 80 Schulen halten, durch den Staatsrath auf 30000 Rthlr. festgesetzt, die Aufbringung geschieht dem jüdischen patriarchalischen Herkommen gemäß. Der wichtigste Gegenstand ist das jüdische Seminarium. Is. Jacobssohn! :Russisch kaiserl. Ukas, betreffend die Bewohner der Grenzdepartements, welche häufig auswandern. Wer auszuwandern die Absicht hat und davon überführt wird, soll Soldat werden, oder zur Festungs-Arbeit geschickt werden. 25. Aug. :Die römische Consulta befiehlt, die Stunden, wie in andern Ländern, und nicht mehr bis 24 Tag und Nacht zu zählen. 27. Aug. :Nach eigenen Eingeständnissen der englischen Anführer, Gen. Chatam und Admiral Strachan, mißlingt der Plan auf Antwerpen völlig. -- Ponte Corvo, Oberbefehlshaber der Nordarmee, die durch zahlreiche Freywillige und Nationalgarden aus dem Innern Frankreichs verstärkt wird. 28. Aug. :Hannover erhält eine westphälische Garnison, und es entsteht das Gerücht von baldiger Vereinigung Hannovers mit Westphalen. 29. Aug. :Ein königl. spanisches Decret verbietet allen Priestern der aufgehobenen Orden zu predigen oder sich zu versammeln. Die Bischöffe sollen für den Gottesdienst in den Kirchen der aufgehobenen Klöster provisorisch sorgen. 30. Aug. :Decret des Königs von Neapel, wodurch im Reiche alle Dominikaner-, Franziskaner-, Minoriten-, Karmeliten-, Serviten- und Augustiner-Klöster und Orden aufgehoben werden. 31. Aug. :Der Herzog von Oels und der Oberst von Dörrenberg kommen in London an. Vortheilhafte Stimmung des englischen Volks für den Herzog, der berühmt ist durch seine bestandenen Abentheuer von der böhmischen Grenze bis zum Ausflusse der Weser. Lieder und Bildnisse sehr gesucht. September. 1. Sept. :Die Engländer versuchen einen vergeblichen Landangriff auf der Westküste von Gent. -- Das französisch-holländische Truppen-Korps unter Marschall Moncey erhält den Namen der Armee auf der Spitze von Flandern. -- Heftiges Gefecht bey Pludenz. 2. Sept. :Ein Theil der englischen Expedition gegen Antwerpen geht zurück nach England. Große Sterblichkeit auf Walcheren. -- Die Engländer räumen das Fort Batz, nachdem sie zerstört, was zu zerstören war. Die Holländer besetzen das Fort am 4. Sept. 3. Sept. :Der englische Gesandt Jackson kommt an zu Baltimore. 4. Sept. :Handelstractat zwischen dem Königreiche Sachsen und Westphalen, geschlossen durch Dohm. Alle Stapelgerechtigkeiten von Magdeburg, Dresden, Pirna u. s. f. sollen nach den liberalsten Grundsätzen aufgehoben werden. 5. Sept. :Friedens-Tractat zwischen Rußland und Schweden wird eingeleitet. -- Stillstand der Operationen. 6. Sept. :Königl. bayrische Verordnung über die vollendete Organisation der bayrischen Nationalgarden. 7. Sept. :Napoleons Befehl aus Schönbrunn, ein Kriegsgericht wegen zu schneller Uebergabe der Festung Vliessingen, von deren Wällen der Feind noch 150 Toisen entfernt gewesen, niederzusetzen. Monnet. :Tagesbefehl in Wien, daß alle verborgen gehaltenen Waffen sollen ausgeliefert werden. 8. Sept. :Bayrische Verordnung für das protestantische General-Consistorum, die Districts-Dekane u. s. f. 9. Sept. :Napoleon's Decret, daß militärische Compagnien von Krankenwärtern, jede 125 Mann stark, sollen errichtet und dazu solche Soldaten genommen werden, die nicht mehr in der Linie dienen können. 10. Sept. :Die preußischen Truppen diesseits der Oder beziehen Uebungslager bey Berlin, und dieser Umstand gibt Veranlassung zu Gerüchten von außerordentlichen preußischen Rüstungen. 11. Sept. :Stellung der franz. Corps in Spanien in diesem Monate zur Deckung von Madrid: 1stes Corps unter Victor, bey Toledo; 2tes Corps unter Soult, bey Placenzia; 4tes Corps unter Sebastiani, bey Aranjuez; 6tes Corps unter Ney, bey Salamanca. -- Engländer zurück nach Portugal. 12. Sept. :Königl. holländisches Verbot aller Einfuhr von Colonial-Waaren, von den Seeländischen Inseln, woselbst die Engländer eine ungeheuere Quantität derselben aufgehäuft und ihre Commis haben. 13. Sept. :Graf Tschernitschew kommt im Hauptquartier des Kaisers Napoleon an, und reiset zum Kaiser Franz nach Totis; der Waffenstillstand wird verlängert. Man hat in Wien schon Gerüchte von besonderen, versöhnenden Vermählungen. -- Hamburg erhält gleichfalls eine westph. Besatzung. Nahrungslosigkeit und Betrübniß daselbst. 14. Sept. :Spanisches Edict, daß die Klosterfrauen, wenn sie wünschen ihre Klöster zu verlassen und bey ihren Verwandten zu leben, dazu die Erlaubniß des Ministers der kirchlichen Angelegenheiten, und zufolge dieser 200 Dukaten jährliche Pension erhalten können. :Die türkische Festung Ismail ergiebt sich den Russen unter General Saß durch Capitulation. 15. Sept. :Der Fürst Primus befiehlt durch eine besondere Verordnung, die gelehrt die Verzüge des Code Napoléon entwickelt, diesen in den Primatischen Staaten einzuführen. 16. Sept. :Die Universität Würzburg erhält eine neue Organisation und wird wieder eine rein-katholische Lehranstalt, da sie dazu eigentlich gestiftet und begabt worden ist. Die Professoren, die nicht in das Rein-katholische passen, werden pensionirt. 17. Sept. :Heftiges Gefecht bey Unken, die Tyroler Insurgenten siegen, das bayersche Leibregiment wird ganz aufgerieben. :Friedens-Traktat zwischen Rußland und Schweden, geschlossen zu Friedrichshamm durch Stedingk und Skiöldebrand, schwedischer; Romanzoff und Alopeus, russischer Seits. Der Friedens-Traktat enthält 21 Artikel. Finnland ist mit Inbegriff von Torneo auf immer mit Rußland vereinigt. Auch wird ein besonderer Commerz-Tractat stipulirt, der vorläufig nach Art. 16 bis zum Jahre 1811 dauern soll. Die Alands-Inseln werden Schweden zurückgegeben, die grössern bleiben Rußland. Schweden verschließt seine Hafen englischen Kriegsschiffen, öffnet sie den Kauffahrern, die Salz und Colonial-Waaren bringen u. s. f. 18. Sept. :Beireis stirbt zu Helmstädt in hohem Alter, und vermacht der Universität seinen physikalischen, astronomischen und mathematischen Apparat. 19. Sept. :Der Marschall Bessieres (Istrien) wird, an Ponte Corvo's Stelle, zum Oberbefehlshaber der Nordarmee ernannt. 21. Sept. :Der englische Staats-Secretair Canning und der Kriegs-Secretair Castlereagh halten einen Zweykampf auf der Heide von Pultney; über politische Discussionen hatten sie sich entzweyet, besonders über die Schelde-Expedition. Canning verwundet. 22. Sept. :Andreas Hofer erläßt eine Proclamation, daß alle rückständige Steuern zur Bestreitung der Land-, besonders der Kriegs-Bedürfnisse, bey schwerer Strafe, sofort sollen abgeführt werden. 24. Sept. :Auf Napoleon's Befehl wird die Stadt Passau, in höchster Eile, zu einer der stärksten Festungen gemacht. -- In Königsberg geschieht die Weihung der Denktafeln des ersten ostpreußischen Regiments. Die Namen aller Soldaten, die sich Ehrenzeichen im letzten Feldzuge erworben haben, sollen in den Kirchen auf solche Tafeln gegraben und aufbewahrt werden. 25. Sept. :Königl. spanisches Decret, daß alles in Baren und Geschirr vorräthige Silber aufgezeichnet und in die Münze soll gesandt, ¼ baar bezahlt, die übrigen ¾ in Realen vergütet werden sollen. Der König selbst schickt sein Geschirr in die Münze. :Seeschlacht an der Südküste Spaniens zwischen der englischen Flotte und der französischen Flotte von Toulon. Zwey französische Linienschiffe werden verbrannt, mehrere auf den Strand gejagt und versenkt. (Collingwoods Bericht 11. Nov.) 26. Sept. :Die in Berlin der Schillschen Desertion wegen niedergesetzte Commiss on thut den Spruch: daß (der bereits erschoßne) Schill erschossen und diejenigen Officiere, die ihm nachgefolgt, mit dreyjährigem Festungs-Arrest bestraft werden sollen. 27. Sept. :In Paris langt eine schwedische Ambassade zur Friedens-Unterhandlung an. Graf von Essen an ihrer Spitze. 28. Sept. :Nachrichten aus Leipzig geben die letzte Messe als vorzüglich gut an, klagen aber über Stockung des Buchhandels. 29. Sept. :Russisch-kaiserlicher Ukas, daß eine allgemeine Rekruten-Aushebung von 5 Mann, auf jede 500 männliche Seelen, zur Completirung der Armee und Flotte, im ganzen Reiche statt finden soll. Oktober. 1. Okt. :Die Ionischen Inseln Zante, Cephalonia, Ithaka und Cerigo, werden von den Engländern den 1ten, 4ten, 9ten Oktober besetzt. :Kaiser Alexander I. erläßt ein sehr pomphaft klingendes Friedens-Manifest: "Mit der festen Hoffnung, unserm Reiche feste Grenzen gegeben zu haben, messen wir besonders die Vortheile dieses Friedens ab u. s. f." :In Spanien wird, auf des Königs Befehl, die ehemalige Bücher-Censur des Inquisitions-Tribunals aufgehoben. Nur die Bücher sind verboten, welche die Staats-Religion, die bestehende Regierung und die guten Sitten abgreifen. :Napoleon ernannt dem Grafen von Montalivét zum Minister des Innen. Molé wird General-Director der Bauten. 2. Okt. :Die spanische Staatsschuld beträgt 7194 Mill. 266,839 Realen; die noch zu verkaufenden National-Güter betragen 9656 Mill. 147406 Realen. In zwey Jahren soll alles bezahlt seyn. (1 Real ist 8 Kreuzer.) 3. Okt. :Napoleon's Bothschaft an den Senat, wegen Creirung von 3 neuen Fürstenthümern: Wagram, Eckmühl und Eßling. Berthier, Fürst von Wagram; Davoust, Fürst von Eckmühl; Massena, Fürst von Eßling!!! 4. Okt. :Hamburger scharfes Verbot gegen die Einschwärzung aller verbotenen Waaren. 5. Okt. :Senatus-Consult, genehmigt vom Kaiser Napoleon, wodurch 36000 Conscribirte aus den Classen von 1806 - 1818, zur Disposition der Regierung gestellt werden. -- Trost: "es soll die letzte Aushebung aus diesen Classen seyn!" -- Ein portugiesisches Regiment rückt ein zu Hannover, welche Stadt nunmehr alle europäische Nation in ihren Mauern als Garnison gehabt hat. 6. Okt. :In Frankfurt wird, unter des Ministers Beust Vorsitz, die Commission zur Einführung des Code Napoléon eröffnet. :Der König von Neapel bezeugt den Truppen seine Zufriedenheit, daß sie die Räuberbanden im Lande ausgerottet haben. 9. Okt. :Der König von Holland erklärt die Stiftung eines Adels, nach französischen Grundsätzen, in Holland für unerläßlich, 10. Okt. :Ein kaiserl. Decret theilt das Königreich Italien in 6 Militär-Divisionen: 1te, Hauptquartier Mayland; 2te, Hauptquartier Brescia; 3te, Hauptquartier Mantua; 4te, Hauptquartier Bologna; 5te, Hauptquartier Ancona; 6te, Hauptquartier Venedig. :Canning legt seine Stelle als Staats-Secretair nieder, und es wird folgendes großbritannische Ministerium gebildet: Spencer Perceval, Premier-Minister; Liverpool, Staats-Secretair fürs Kriegswesen; Jankinson, Rider, Hamilton, Robert Dundas, Manners-Sutton, Palmerston, Worton xc. 12. Okt. :In Berlin wird angekündigt, daß daselbst eine Universität seyn soll, worauf auch Fichte lehren wird. 13. Okt. :Königl. spanisches Decret, daß kein Pfarrer fortan unter 200 Dukaten Einkünfte haben soll. 14. Okt. :Friede zwischen Oesterreich und Frankreich, wodurch die österreichische Monarchie wiederum an 1885 Quadrat-Meilen mit 3 Millionen 257000 Einwohnern verliert, unterzeichnet zu Wien von Champagny und Lichtenstein. Abgetreten: Salzburg und Berchtesgaden, auch einen Theil von Oesterreich ob der Ens, Görz, Monfalcone, Triest, Krain, Villacher Kreis in Kärnthen; sechs Militär-Districte von Croatien, Fiume und das Littorale, österreichisches Istrien mit anliegenden Inseln, alles auf dem rechten Ufer der Sau; alle Pertinentien von Böhmen, die vom Königreiche Sachsen enclavirt sind, ganz West- oder Neugallizien. einen Bezirk um die Stadt Krakau und den Zamosker Kreis in Ost-Gallizien. An Rußland, in dem östlichen Theile von Alt-Gallizien, einen Strich Landes mit 400000 Seelen u. s. f. u. s. f. :Napoleon's Decret, daß der Kreis von Villach, Krain, ehemal. österreichisches Istrien, Fiume und Triest, das Littorale, und alles, was auf dem rechten Sauufer abgetreten ist, nebst den anliegenden Inseln, auch Dalmatien mit seinen Inseln, künftig den Namen Illyrische Provinzen tragen sollen. 16. Okt. :Napoleon reiset von Wien ab, besieht Passau's neue Befestigungen, ist in Nymphenburg xc. 17. Okt. :Zu Tönningen kommen, im Laufe des Monats, 80 amerikanische Schiffe mit einer ungeheuern Menge Colonial-Waaren an. 19. Okt. :Napoleon ernennt zur Belohnung treuer Dienste, im Königreich Italien, 16 neue Senatoren, 2 neue Minister, 8 Mitglieder des gesetzgebenden Raths, 7 neue Staatsräthe und viele Grafen, Baronen u. s. f. 20. Okt. :Die Ratifikationen des Friedens zwischen Frankreich und Oesterreich werden ausgewechselt. 21. Okt. :Die Engländer führen aus Ferrol 7 spanische Linienschiffe, 8 Fregatten, 2 Briggs und eine Menge kleinerer Kriegsschiffe weg. 22. Okt. :Gefecht zwischen den Türken und Russen bey Tatariza, worin die letzteren siegen. :Russisch-kaiserlicher Ukas, daß der Preis eines zu stellenden Rekruten, von 360 Rubel auf 500 Rubel erhöhet sey. :Großes Dankfest in Westphalen wegen des wiederhergestellten Friedens. Predigten!! 24. Okt. :Kaiser Franz Proclamation an die Armee nach dem Frieden: "Die Armee hat in den drey letzten blutigen Schlachten sich die Achtung und Bewunderung der Welt erworben. Sie hat den höchsten Anspruch auf meine Liebe und Dankbarkeit." 25. Okt. :Georg's III. 50jähriges Regierungs-Jubiläum. Eine Menge Schuldgefangener wird frey gegeben, und es werden alle russische Kriegsgefangene in Freyheit gesetzt. Glückwunsch der Stadt London; dankbare Antwort des Königs. :Die Bayern unter dem Grafen v. Oberndorf nehmen die Scharnitz, eine andere Colonne rückt ein in Inspruck. -- Des Vice-Königs von Italien Proclamation aus Villach an die Tyroler: "Ich bringe euch Frieden, indem ich euch Vergebung bringe; aber ich warne euch! nur mit der Bedingung wird euch verziehen, daß ihr die Waffen niederlegt u. s. f. 26. Okt. :Napoleon kömmt zurück nach Paris. 28. Okt. :Die Convention über die Räumung Oesterreichs von den Franzosen kommt zu Stande. Die Räumung geschieht in 4 Abtheilungen: 1) Mähren bis zum 4. November; 2) Ungarn, die Gegend Wiens und Gallizien 20. November; 3) Nieder-Oesterreich 20. December; 4) der Rest bis zum 4. Januar 1810. 29. Okt. :Die Tyroler Insurgenten unterwerfen sich scheinbar, und wollen Deputirte an den Vice-König schicken. Innere Spaltung. Während die Gemässigten und Oesterreichisch-gesinnten sich unterwerfen, bestehen die Anarchisten noch immer auf zwecklosem Widerstand. In der Folge gibt der Sandwirth Hofer, aus Sorge um seine eigene Sicherheit, den Wüthenden nach, und läßt die Deputirten arretiren, die er selbst an den Vizekönig geschickt hatte. November. 1. Nov. :Zu Constantinopel wird ein Freudenfest über die grosse Niederlage der Russen bey Silistria gefeyert. Die Russen unter Bagration sollen verloren haben 10000 Todte und 2000 Gefangene. :Die Tages zuvor bey Hall durch den Insurgenten-Anführer, Speckbacher, zurückgetriebenen Bayern, nehmen die herrschende Uneinigkeit und Verwirrung gewahr, und besetzen den Iselberg bey Innsbruck. :Die spanischen Insurgenten, welche Gerona entsetzen wollen, werden bey Santa Colonna von den Franzosen unter General Souham geschlagen. 2. Nov. :Der König von Sachsen reiset nach Paris, auch der König von Westphalen, später der König von Holland, der König von Neapel, der Fürst Primas und der Vice-König von Italien, nebst vielen Fürsten. 4. Nov. :Napoleon erlaubt die Einfuhr von Indigo, Baumwolle und Farbestoffen, aus Holland und Frankreich. 5. Nov. :Die sächsischen Truppen im Königreiche Sachsen werden auf den Friedensfuß gestellt. -- Der Banus von Croatien, Ignaz Graf Giulay, erläßt eine rührende Abschieds-Proclamation an die abgetretenen Bannalisten: "Das Schicksal hat über uns ein trauriges Loos verhängt, es hat ein Band, seit unendlichen Jahren geknüpft, grausam zerrissen. Der Waffen Mißgeschick hat uns in unsern ruhigen Gebirgen gefunden"!! 6. Nov. :Die Franzosen sprengen ohngeachtet des Friedens die Festungs-Werke von Wien, Klagenfurt, den Spielberg u. s. f. 8. Nov. :Andreas Hofer ruft von Sterzingen aus die Tyroler an, daß sie sich gütlich unterwerfen und die Waffen niederlegen möchten. Er schreibt dieß auch an den General von Beckers. 9. Nov. :Alexanders I. Ukas an den dirigirenden Senat, daß die Aufhebung der Leineigenschaft erleichtert werden solle. 12. Nov. :Der König von Bayern befiehlt, eine neue Administration in den 3 wieder unterworfenen südlichen Kreisen des Königreichs einzurichten. Außerordentlicher Commissair ist Friedrich Graf von Thürheim. :Die holländische Gesellschaft zur Verbesserung der Erziehung und der Sitten der niedern Volksklassen: Tot nut von het algemeen, gestiftet vom Prediger Niewenhuyzen, feyert ihr 15jähriges Jubiläum. 13. Nov. :Proclamation des Fürsten v. Lichtenstein an die österreichische Armee: "Wenn es zum neuen Kriege gekommen wäre, so hätte diese tapfere Armee durch neue Thaten, der Bewunderung würdig, ihren alten Ruhm bewährt u. s. f." 14. Nov. :Die Stadt Fiume wird den französischen Truppen übergeben, zu Folge der getroffenen Convention. :Julien Bessieres erläßt eine Proclamation an die Bewohner von Corfu, sich gegen die Engländer zu rüsten: "Die Feinde des menschlichen Geschlechts, die Engländer, kehren jetzt ihre Waffen gegen euch. Seyd ruhig! und verläßt euch auf die Maaßregeln, die zu eurer Verproviantirung getroffen sind!!" 15. Nov. :Die Tyroler Insurgenten schlagen bey Meran und in Passeyr die Gen. Rusca und Bardou. Endlich aber begeben sich doch die Meisten zur Ruhe, vorzüglich geschreckt durch die Strenge des Generals Broussieres im Pusterthal. :Der König von Westphalen macht große Standes-Erhebungen zur Belohnung der Treue gegen ihn. 17. Nov. :Audienzen bey Napoleon. Rede an die Deputation aus Rom: "Jesus Christus hat nicht nöthig gefunden, für den heiligen Petrus eine weltliche Souverainität zu stiften. Ihr Bischof, der erste in der Christenheit, wird es auch in Zukunft bleiben! Er ist das geistliche Haupt der Kirche, wie ich der Kaiser derselben bin! Ich gebe Gott, was Gottes ist, und dem Kaiser, was des Kaisers ist!!!" 18. Nov. :Große Schlacht bey Occan a. Die Franzosen unter Mortier (Treviso) schlagen nach heftigem Gefecht die spanischen Insurgenten (55000 Mann mit 80 Kanonen unter Arizaga) in die Flucht. Die Spanier verlieren 25000 Gefangene, 50 Kanonen, 30 Fahnen und 6000 Todte. Die Franzosen waren, nach eigenen Berichten, nur 24000 Mann stark. 20. Nov. :Kaiserl. russische Verordnung, betreffend die Anlage, Eintheilung und Verwaltung der Communication und den Verkehr im Innern des Reichs. Entwurf dazu vom Prinzen Georg von Holstein. 21. Nov. :Nordamerika hebt die Communication mit Engl. auf; und Jackson verfehlt seinen Zweck. 23. Nov. :Die polnische Armee im Herzogthume Warschau, 60000 Mann stark, wird in 2 Divisionen getheilt; die erste unter Commando von Zajonczeck, die andere unter Dombrowsky; 26 Regimenter Infanterie und Cavallerie. 26. Nov. :Grossherzogl. badensches Edict in Betreff einer neuen Landes-Organisation: Seekreis, Hauptort Konstanz; Donaukreis; Wiesenkreis mit Hauptort Lörrach; Triesamkreis, Hauptort Freyburg; Kinzingkreis, Hauptort Offenburg; Murgkreis, Hauptort Rastatt; Pfinz- und Enzkreis; Neckarkreis, Hauptort Mannheim; Odenwalderkreis, Hauptort Mosbach; Main- und Tauberkreis. 27. Nov. :Bothschaft des Präsidenten Madison an den Congreß bey dessen Eröffnung: "Mit England sind wir getäuscht, es besteht wieder das alte Verhältniß u. s. f." :Der Kaiser Franz kommt ohne Pomp nach Wien zurück, wird aber mit unnennbarem Jubel empfangen. Die treuen Oesterreicher an ihren guten Kaiser bey seiner Zurückkunft nach Wien: "Du hast den Krieg nicht gewollt, nur das Verhängniß der Zeiten drang ihn dir auf! Der Wille des Guten ist das Eigenthum des Menschen, die Folge seiner That liegt in der Hand des Geschicks!" 28. Nov. :General Kellermann schlägt den über Salamanca vorgedrungenen Herzog del Parque, bey Alba am Flusse Tormes, und nimmt 15 Kanonen, 6 Fahnen und mehrere 1000 Gefangene. 29. Nov. :Der Landammann der Schweiz ernennt Commissarien zur Prüfung der Pestalozzischen Lehrmetholde und seines Instituts in Yverdun, dem Auftrage der Tagsatzung gemäß. Commissarien sind: Odel Merian, Trechsel von Bern, Girard von Fryburg. :Königl. westphälisches Decret, wodurch der Gehalt der Mitglieder der Tribunale erhöhet wird, vom 1. Januar 1810 an. 30. Nov. :Der König von Neapel kommt nach Paris, um dem Familienrathe beyzuwohnen. :Napoleon's Decret, wodurch der General-Staab der Armee in Deutschland aufgelöset, und der Fürst Alexander Berthier zum Major-General der Armee in Spanien ernannt wird. Dezember. 1. Dez. :Kaiserl. österreich. General-Pardon für die Deserteurs der Landwehr-Bataillone. Zeitpunct der Rückkehr bis zum 10. Dez. 1809. Wer bis dahin nicht wieder kommt, soll mit der größten Strenge bestraft werden. :Der französische Minister Cretet wird in der Kirche des heil. Thomas von Aquino begraben, wo eine Todtenmesse bey Fackelschein gehalten wird, -- nachher kommt er ins Pantheon. 3. Dez. :Großes Krönungsfest Napoleon's in der Kirche Notre-Dame. Fesch stimmt das Te Deum an. Viele Könige und Fürsten. 4. Dez. :Die Universität Leipzig feyert ihr viertes Jubiläum. Das säkularische Gedicht ist von Hermann; das der Universität an den König, von Erhard. Clodius Gedicht: :"Bewahret, was der deutsche Sinn erfunden Mit deutscher Treu'. So bleibt ihr stets verbunden!" :Königl. preußische Verordnung, über neue Seehandlungs-Scheine, und den Cours der Tresorscheine betreffend. 5. Dez. :Königl. dänische Bekanntmachung, die Feindseligkeiten gegen Schweden einzustellen, da Schweden die Feindseligkeiten gegen Dänemark einzustellen befohlen habe. Jede schwedische Prise, die nach dem 11. Dec. gemacht wird, ist ungesetzmäßig. 6. Dez. :Kriegs-Gerichte in Frankreich, wegen der See-Gefechte auf der Rhede von Basques, wegen der Uebergabe von Martinique, wegen der Uebergabe von Vliessingen, wegen der Uebergabe von Cayenne, und wegen der Schlacht von Trafalgar gegen Dumanoir. 7. Dez. :Die spanische Regierungs-Junta erklärt Dänemark den Krieg, (20. Sept.) weil es verbunden mit Frankreich sey, und die spanischen Soldaten auf Seeland entwaffnet, auch die übrigen nicht gutwillig habe ziehen lassen. 9. Dez. :Decret des Königs Hieronymus Napoleon von Westphalen, wodurch die Universitäten zu Helmstädt und Rinteln aufgehoben und mit den drey bleibenden, zu Halle, Göttingen und Marburg vereinigt werden. :General Deroy's Proclamation an die Tyroler, wodurch ein Preis auf die Köpfe der Insurgenten-Chefs gesetzt wird. -- Ebenfalls Proclamation desselben Inhalts, vom franz. General Baraguay d'Hilliers. 10. Dez. :Friedens-Tractat zwischen Dänemark und Schweden, geschlossen zu Jönköping, unterzeichnet von Niels Rosencranz und Gustav Adlerberg. Die Grenzen beyder Reiche bleiben dieselben, kein Theil leidet Einbuße; die alten Handels- und Nachbars-Verhältnisse werden wiederhergestellt. :Die Engländer fangen an, Vliessingen zu zerstören, mit Minen und Feuer-Anlegen. Bassin zerstört. 11. Dez. :Die Festung Gerona wird nach dem tapfersten Widerstande von den Franzosen durch Capitulation erobert. Marschall Augereau besetzt die Stadt. 8 Fahnen und 200 Artilleriestücke fallen den Siegern in die Hände, die Garnison noch 5000 Mann stark, ist kriegsgefangen. Großer Verlust der deutschen Bundes-Truppen. :Königl. dänisches Edict, die genaueste Aufsicht über die Einschwärzung englischer Waaren in den Herzogthümern Schleswig-Holstein zu führen. 12. Dez. :Die Engländer beginnen die Insel Walcheren zu räumen, nachdem sie so viel möglich zerstört haben. Engländer im Dienst daselbst getödtet, 47 Offiziers, 2100 Gemeine; gestorben an Krankheiten: 20 Offiziers, 1854 Gemeine; krank zurückgekehrt nach England: 179 Offiziers und 11289 Gemeine. Die ganze Expedition, die nach Walcheren eingeschifft war, betrug 1738 Offiziers und 37181 Gemeine. 13. Dez. :Der Graf de la Gardie thut dem schwedischen Reichstage den Vorschlag: die Adels-Privilegien aufzuheben. 14. Dez. :Die Stadt London will dem Könige eine Adresse übergeben, die schlechte Führung der Dinge in Spanien unter Wellington, und die schimpfliche Expedition nach der Schelde untersuchen zu lassen; der König nimmt die Adresse nicht an, worüber man in London höchst unzufrieden ist. 15. Dez. :Cederström (Rudolph) bestreitet la Gardie's Antrag, und will die Adels-Privilegien aufrecht erhalten wissen. 16. Dez. :Napoleon erklärt mit Beystimmung der Kaiserinn Josephine, in Gegenwart des ganzen Kaiserl. Familie-Raths, daß die Ehe zwischen ihm und der Kaiserinn aufgehoben werden solle. Eugen Beauharnois, ihr Sohn, ist der Erste, der laut und feyerlich diese Maaßregel billigt und für nothwendig erklärt. :Ein königl. spanisches Decret hebt alle geistliche Gerichtsbarkeit auf und unterwirft die Geistlichen ebenfalls den Civil-Tribunalen, um Einheit der Justiz zu bewirken. 17. Dez. :Königlich preußisches Hausgesetz über die Veräußerlichet der Kron-Domainen, unterzeichnet vom Könige und von den Prinzen des königlichen Hauses (im Jahre 1808.) 18. Dez. :Schwedische Successions-Ordnung in 9 Artikeln. Prinzen und Prinzessinnen des königlichen Hauses dürfen ohne des Königs Einwilligung sich nicht vermählen; kein schwedischer Prinz kann, ohne Einwilligung der Stände, Regent eines auswärtigen Staats werden. Wenn die ganze königliche Familie ausstirbt, so ist der Thron zu einer neuen Wahl ledig. :Proclamation an die Ungarn vom Erzherzog Joseph, Palatinus. Frühere vom Kaiser Franz selbst am 24. Novbr. 19. Dez. :Die polnische Armee zieht mit großem Gepränge in Warschau ein, und wird mit Jubelliedern empfangen. 20. Dez. :Königlich spanisches Decret, wodurch ein Museum für Mahlerey in Madrid errichtet, und eine königlich-spanische Mahler-Akademie gestiftet wird. Die schönsten Gemählde zur Auszierung der Cortes. 23. Dez. :Der König und Königinn von Preußen kommen nach Berlin zurück. Rührender und herzlicher Empfang. 24. Dez. :Die Engländer verlassen Walcheren gänzlich und segeln mit 140 Transportschiffen zurück nach England. 25. Dez. :Der König von Westphalen stiftet von Paris aus den Orden der Krone von Westphalen. 10 Gross-Commandeurs, von denen 3 Commanderien haben, 30 Commandeurs, 300 Ritter. Hochblaues Band. Der König ist Großmeister. Farbe des Ordens-Kleides wie der Bauch einer Hirschkuh! Gehalt der Ritter 250 Franken. 27. Dez. :Proclamation auf Walcheren vom General Gilly: "Ihr seyd berufen, das glückliche Geschick von 40 Millionen Menschen zu theilen, die unter Napoleon's allmächtigem Schutze die Früchte seines schöpferischen Geistes genießen!" 28. Dez. :In Berlin werden, nach französischem Muster, die Hof-Ceremonien erhöht und prachtvoller gemacht. :Der König von Schweden, Gustav Adolph, verläßt nach einer schweren Krankheit, die er nach seiner Thron-Entsagung ausgehalten, sein Vaterland. Gehalt für ihn allein 20000 Rthlr. 29. Dez. :In Holland werden die Abgaben auf Hausgesinde, Pferde, Meubles, Seide, Mehl und Erbschaften um 1/10, auf Getreide, Wein, Branntewein, Fleisch um 1/8 vermehrt, um die Zinsen der Staatsschulden zu bezahlen. 30. Dez. :Feyerlicher rührender Abschied des schwedischen Thronfolgers an die Norweger. 31. Dez. :Neues Conscriptions-Gesetz fürs Königreich Italien fürs Jahr 1810. Es müssen gestellt werden 11400 Mann. Der active Theil muß am 20. Januar marschieren können. Den Deserteurs von früh her wird Verzeihung bewilligt. Quellen und Literatur. *Handbuch der Geschichte Napoleon's des Ersten und seines Zeitalters. Vom Professor Schütz zu Halle. Leipzig 1811. Kategorie: Jahren Kategorie: Jahr 1809